<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love can ignite stars by BlackbirdLady, calcifowl, Khamair, mon1528</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076927">Love can ignite stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbirdLady/pseuds/BlackbirdLady'>BlackbirdLady</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcifowl/pseuds/calcifowl'>calcifowl</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khamair/pseuds/Khamair'>Khamair</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon1528/pseuds/mon1528'>mon1528</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Canon-Typical Violence, Dog BB-8, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Slavery, Guilt, Gunshots, Homelessness, Intrusive Thoughts, Kylo Ren Redemption, Minor Character Death, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Poverty, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Stormtrooper Rebellion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbirdLady/pseuds/BlackbirdLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcifowl/pseuds/calcifowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khamair/pseuds/Khamair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon1528/pseuds/mon1528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Love can ignite stars</i> es una antología creada por fans y para fans de la pareja canon de la saga de películas secuela formada por los personajes de Rey y Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, conocida comúnmente como "reylo".<br/>Esta recopilación de fanfiction es nuestra contribución al fandom hispanohablante de Star Wars.</p><p> <b>Fanfiction y autoras que participan en la antología</b> </p><p>Deja que el pasado muera; mátalo si es necesario - Abby Cabaleiro</p><p>The Wounder Monster - Khamair</p><p>Salvar lo que amamos - MC</p><p>El punto sin retorno - Sasa</p><p>Horoscope forecasts sunny with a sprinkle of an unexpected love - Montserrat Vega</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preludio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><em>Love can ignite stars</em> es una antología creada por fans y para fans de la pareja canon de la saga de películas secuela formada por los personajes de Rey y Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, conocida comúnmente como «reylo».</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Esta iniciativa surgió a partir de dos importantes acontecimientos. Por un lado, la publicación en la segunda edición de <em>Reylo Charity Anthology </em>organizada por el fandom angloparlante, la cual reunió el trabajo de más de ciento treinta artistas. Y por el otro, el estreno de la esperada película <em>El ascenso de Skywalker</em> que, en un principio, habría puesto el broche final a la saga de secuelas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>De este modo, hemos creado nuestra propia contribución al fandom hispanohablante dándoles a Star Wars y a sus personajes la oportunidad de crecer y de vivir que realmente merecen.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deja que el pasado muera. Mátalo si es necesario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>tw { spoiler TRoS</b>
</p><p>Palpatine ha vencido. O eso cree él. Con Rey derrotada y sin fuerzas, y la Oscuridad eclipsando toda la Luz, Kylo se enzarza en una batalla mental contra su peor enemigo: él mismo. Sabiendo que el destino de la Galaxia está en sus manos, se pregunta qué hubiese hecho su abuelo, el joven Jedi Anakin Skywalker. ¿Es posible, después de todo, que Kylo Ren vuelva a ser, simplemente, Ben Solo?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/D1KLcfV">  </a>
</p><p>Observo a Rey en la distancia. La veo manejar el sable láser que porta con ella como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo. Tiene maestría. Y fuerza. Luke le enseñó bien.</p><p>No es la primera vez que la veo pelear, pero no termino de acostumbrarme a que esta muchacha, esta chatarrera, sea capaz de cargarse a un centenar de hombres sin apenas pestañear. Y entonces lo recuerdo. Esas palabras. «Es mi nieta». Su nieta. Rey es nieta de Palpatine y lleva en su sangre toda la oscuridad que ha amenazado a la galaxia durante años. Aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Aunque se resista, Rey sucumbirá al Lado Oscuro. Igual que yo. Está escrito que debe ser así. Ambos gobernaremos la galaxia, el trono Sith nos pertenece. Y lo haremos juntos.</p><p>La próxima vez que le ofrezca mi mano, ella la tomará sin un ápice de duda. La tomará no porque la obligue a hacerlo, sino porque sé que quiere hacerlo. Porque sé que igual que yo, igual que mi abuelo antes de sucumbir al Lado Oscuro, ansía más poder. Mucho más poder del que puede conseguir siendo una simple jedi.</p><p>Lo veo en sus ojos, que ahora me miran a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, mientras intenta abrirse camino con su espada tratando de llegar hasta mí para matarme también. Sé que desea hacerlo y que no vacilará, porque me odia tanto como yo la odio a ella. Pero nos necesitamos. Y ahora no es odio lo que veo en su mirada, sino súplica. Quiere que la ayude. Ella confía en mí, tiene esperanza, cree que podrá llevarme de nuevo hacia la Luz. Pero se equivoca.</p><p>Analizo la expresión de su cara en cada golpe que asesta, el movimiento de su cuerpo, me deleito en la curva de su cuello y en cómo frunce los labios con rabia. Miro el sable rojo que sostengo en mi mano y al lado, tirada en el suelo, la máscara de Vader. No sé cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, hasta Exegol.</p><p>Pero ahora pienso en mi abuelo. Pienso en acabar lo que él empezó. Pienso en que se sienta orgulloso de mí. Pero entonces, un pensamiento fugaz atraviesa mi mente, y me odio por ello, es una voz en mi cabeza que dice: «pero él se redimió». Así es. Mi abuelo se sacrificó por Luke, su hijo, fue hacia la Luz de nuevo y devolvió el equilibrio a la galaxia, como decía la profecía. Murió como un jedi. Murió como Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>Y entonces no sé quién quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí. ¿Ansío el orgullo de Vader? ¿O ansío el orgullo de Anakin? Él estaba más cerca de la Oscuridad de lo que yo he estado nunca. La Luz me llama constantemente y lucho por alejarme de ella, me torturo pensando en lo que le hice a mi padre, en lo que le he hecho a toda la galaxia y en lo que planeo hacerle a Rey. Ella no es como yo, ni como Vader, ni mucho menos como Palpatine.</p><p>Escucho su risa malvada y desgastada desde su trono, creyéndose invencible. Intocable. Ha estado moviendo los hilos desde siempre. Y no lo hemos visto. Y entonces siento rabia, impotencia, enfado... Pero son sentimientos muy distintos a los de otras ocasiones.</p><p>Y de pronto, todo a mi alrededor se detiene, se convierte en un negro absoluto, Rey deja de moverse, ya no escucho la risa de Palpatine, sus hombres se han quedado detenidos también. El tiempo se ha parado. Pero yo no. Yo sigo aquí. Y lo único que escucho son unos pasos y mi propia respiración.</p><p>Me pongo en posición de alerta con mi sable, mirando en todas las direcciones, pero no estoy en tensión, no tengo miedo, nada en mí me indica que corra peligro. Entonces lo veo. Una figura luminosa sale de entre las sombras y se dirige lentamente hacia mí. Al principio no reconozco de quién se trata, pero no me hace falta, pronto lo sé. Lo siento. Anakin. Se para frente a mí y me mira fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra. Finalmente, habla.</p><p>—Veo en tus ojos la misma duda que una vez hubo en los míos. —Yo aún no me atrevo a decir nada, así que él prosigue. —Luz, oscuridad, ira, miedo, odio, sufrimiento... Y bajo todo eso, ¿sabes qué veo?</p><p>—¿Qué? —me atrevo a pronunciar al fin.</p><p>—Amor. —Ésa sin duda no era la respuesta que esperaba.</p><p>—¿Amor? —Él asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Por qué crees que me pasé yo al Lado Oscuro? Amaba tan desesperadamente a Padmé, a tu abuela, que era capaz de todo con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Y fue eso lo que la mató.</p><p>»Durante los años que pasé siendo Darth Vader, me torturó cada día la certeza de que había muerto por mi culpa. Yo la había matado. Recreaba en mi mente una y otra vez su mirada de terror en Mustafar, y cómo quise callar su boca mentirosa al pensar que me había traicionado... Le hice tanto daño que no pudo resistirlo. Y yo tampoco. Construí una fortaleza en el planeta donde todo terminó, y durante años y años traté de comunicarme con ella. La veía vagar por mis sueños cada noche, quería creer que me había perdonado, pero me maldecía al pensar que seguramente hubiese muerto odiándome. La amé toda la vida, desde que la vi por primera vez siendo un niño en Tatooine, y sé que ahora la amaré toda la eternidad. Fue ese amor el que me llevó a la Oscuridad. Y es un amor igual el que a ti te está llevando a la Luz. No cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí, Ben.</p><p>Aunque esa idea ya había cruzado mi mente, aún no me había atrevido a ponerle un nombre. No entendía por qué me sentía así en su presencia, por qué era incapaz de acabar con ella, a pesar de que tenía el poder y la fuerza suficientes como para hacerlo. ¿Por qué necesitaba tan desesperadamente mantener a salvo a Rey?</p><p>—No sé... No sé cómo... No sé qué tengo que hacer... —tartamudeé.</p><p>—Sí que lo sabes. Mira en tu interior, encuentra la luz y ve hacia ella.</p><p>Entonces, el joven jedi comienza a alejarse, pero le detengo.</p><p>—¡Espera! —Se detiene en seco y me mira. —¿La volviste a ver? A... mi abuela, digo. ¿Volviste a encontrarte con ella después de tu redención y muerte? ¿Te perdonó?</p><p>—Así es. Y ahora los dos estamos en paz. Ella siempre creyó en mí, siempre supo ver la Luz que había en mi interior, igual que Rey ve la tuya.</p><p>En aquel momento observo cómo poco a poco su imagen se disipa en el aire, todo se pone en movimiento de nuevo y vuelvo a la realidad. Veo a Rey tirada en el suelo, sujetando con una mano uno de los sables, el de Leia; en cambio, el de Luke ha salido disparado a la otra punta, por lo que ahora sólo tiene un arma con la que defenderse del ataque de Palpatine. Y entonces sé lo que tengo que hacer.</p><p>Cierro los ojos e intento atraer la espada hasta mí. Siento el hormigueo que me recorre todo el cuerpo, la electricidad, la sensación de control. Y sobre todo, la Fuerza que no cesa de fluir a través de mí hasta que el sable legendario llega a mi mano, como debió haber sido desde siempre. De generación en generación. Desde el primer Skywalker hasta el último Skywalker.</p><p>Observo mis manos: en una el sable rojo, en otra el sable azul. Ya no dudo. Lanzo el arma que me sobra lo más lejos posible y corro hacia Rey, interponiéndome entre ella y Palpatine, portando el sable de mi familia.</p><p>Le observo detenidamente. Puedo apreciar con satisfacción el momento en que su sonrisa se va desvaneciendo lentamente de su rostro demacrado. Me devuelve la mirada; sé lo que está pensando. «Traidor», me susurra una voz fría y hostil, muy diferente a la que durante años me ha acompañado; ya no es la voz ronroneante y cálida que solía reconfortarme, ahora muestra su verdadera naturaleza.</p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo intento comprobar si Rey se encuentra bien. Sin embargo, yace inmóvil y aturdida en el suelo a unos pocos pasos de mí. Contengo la respiración. Rey no está sola, ninguno de los dos lo estamos. A nuestro alrededor se encuentran todos los Jedi que dejaron este mundo. Están Anakin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura, Luke, Leia... Todos están ahí, infundiéndole fuerza a Rey para que se levante. Infundiéndonos fuerza a ambos en el ascenso del último Skywalker.</p><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella ya está a mi lado, sosteniendo el otro sable y arremetiendo contra el Emperador.</p><p>Nos miramos a través de la luz que generan nuestros sables, a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, y sonreímos, sintiendo que no estamos solos, mientras ejercemos aún más fuerza hasta que Palpatine se desintegra por completo delante de nosotros y de todos los Jedi, que poco a poco desaparecen también.</p><p>Lo hemos conseguido. Hemos devuelto el equilibrio a la galaxia, pero no ha sido gracias a nosotros. Una vez más, ha sido gracias a él. La profecía se ha cumplido.</p><p>De pronto Rey cae, agotada; apenas me da tiempo a sostenerla en mis brazos antes de que se desplome por completo. Estamos tirados en el suelo, la aprieto contra mí y cierro los ojos con fuerza, suplicando ayuda a cada jedi que me esté viendo en este momento. Se me cae una lágrima, y luego vienen muchas más. Porque no puedo perderla, ahora lo sé.</p><p>Pero de repente, sin esperarlo, noto cómo sus brazos envuelven también mi cuerpo y sus propias lágrimas empapan mi mejilla. Me separo de su cuerpo lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos y acariciar su cara con mis manos, borrando el rastro de lágrimas que se deslizan hasta la comisura de sus labios. Los miro con ternura, sin reparar en que ella ya estaba mirando los míos de antes. Y entonces sucede: nos besamos. Nos besamos casi con desesperación, sin importarnos lo más mínimo que nuestra vida pudiera acabar en este preciso instante porque habría valido la pena cada segundo. Ahora estamos completos y sabemos que nunca más volveremos a estar solos. Nos besamos durante largo rato, nos detenemos para sonreír y seguimos besándonos. Nos besamos sabiendo que la Fuerza estará con nosotros... Siempre.</p><p>*</p><p>Han pasado unos meses desde que derrotamos a Palpatine. Aparentemente todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora me encuentro paseando con Rey por las calles de Naboo, el mismo planeta donde, hace ya tantas lunas, vio florecer el amor de la Senadora Padmé Amidala y del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, mis abuelos. Y que ahora está viendo florecer también el nuestro. En este planeta se besaron, se demostraron cariño, se protegieron, se hicieron reír, se enamoraron. Me siento más cerca de ellos que nunca y les agradezco en silencio haberme guiado desde donde sea que estén. También pienso en mis padres, Han y Leia; han sido ya miles de veces las que, en silencio, les he pedido perdón por lo que les hice, sobre todo a mi padre.</p><p>Al principio, cuando empecé a aceptar todo lo que yo mismo había provocado, tenía pesadillas y me despertaba empapado en sudor y lágrimas, me torturaba día tras día y suplicaba un perdón que no sabía si algún día llegaría. Estuve así durante tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta. Ellos se aparecían en mis sueños recordándome el momento en que maté a mi padre y todo el dolor que le causé a mi madre. Rey tenía que calmarme y recordarme que todo estaba bien. Ahora lo sé. Sé que ambos me han perdonado. Y siento una paz infinita.</p><p>Me encuentro con Rey en el balcón de un gran castillo, hablando de cosas insustanciales de nuestra vida y mirándonos de soslayo con cierta timidez. Observamos el hermoso planeta que se extiende bajo nuestros pies, cada rincón, cada escondite, cada prado... Y de pronto, vemos dibujarse en la distancia unas sombras que nos sonríen con ternura. Y vuelvo a tener esa certeza, la certeza de que nunca más volveremos a estar solos. La certeza de que siempre tendré dentro de mí algo de Han, Leia, Luke, Padmé, Anakin y toda su luz. Así como un pedacito de cada jedi que pasó por este mundo. Y entonces beso a Rey, la beso sabiendo que al final sí conseguí terminar lo que mi abuelo empezó: logré salvarle la vida a la mujer que amaba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Sobre la autora</b>
</p><p>Abby Cabaleiro (ella/she/her) nació un 30 de junio de 1996 y aunque vive en Madrid, su hogar está en los escenarios. Es actriz y no puede imaginarse un mundo sin libros. Es una apasionada de los dramas y de las historias de amor imposibles. Empezó a escribir poesía siendo muy pequeña, y desde entonces no ha dejado de hacerlo. En 2016 quedó finalista en el I Concurso de Poesía organizado por Frida Ediciones y Casa del Libro, viendo así su primer micropoema publicado (#TuPoesíaEnUnTuit). Más tarde, en 2018, participó en su primera antología («La Sombra de las Cariátides», Entropía Ediciones). Aunque también le gusta contar historias, ésta es su primera vez publicando narrativa.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/abibi_babibel">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/abibi_babibel">Instagram</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXq_HBn1x05jQYNUspzkvAA">Instagram</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The wounded monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>tw { homelessness, poverty, minor character death, guilt, violence</b>
</p><p>«Y todas las noches las Sombras, poco a poco, van devorando el mundo». Un reino asolado por el terror y la desesperanza; y una única esperanza: una joven, Rey, capaz de vencer a cualquier monstruo... excepto, quizás, a él.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/kQ66gVv">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Todo comenzó con un deseo. Un ansia abrasiva que nació del lugar más oscuro de su interior y lo quemó todo a su paso. Lo convirtió en su títere; destrozó sus convicciones e hizo trizas su voluntad. Le desvistió de su humanidad y le dejó desnudo ante la monstruosidad de un abismo que le devolvió la mirada y vio un alma afín.</p><p><em>«</em><em>Tú eres yo y yo seré tú</em><em>»</em>, le dijo la oscuridad, abriendo sus escuálidos brazos hacia él.</p><p>Y el muchacho se lanzó a ellos porque fue en el único lugar en donde encontró cobijo; en donde su caótico ser encontró un sentimiento de pertenencia que le hizo olvidarse de los pedazos de sí mismo que la oscuridad le iba arrebatando.</p><p><em>«</em><em>No los necesito. No necesito conservar lo que una vez fui</em><em>»</em><em>, </em>se dijo.</p><p>Pero la oscuridad es un virus insaciable que una vez que te ha infectado corrompe todas y cada una de las células de tu cuerpo. Se instala en los recovecos más ocultos de tu ser, siembra allí sus semillas y deja que éstas germinen y controlen todo lo que tienen a su alrededor. La oscuridad es una terrible contrincante y el muchacho se rindió antes incluso de presentar batalla.</p><p>No había ningún motivo por el que luchar. No había ningún lugar al que acudir en busca de refugio.</p><p>Por lo que el muchacho cerró los ojos y se ahogó en la oscuridad, y se olvidó de que hubo un tiempo en el que existió fuera de aquel universo. Un tiempo en el que fue una persona y no una Sombra.</p><p>*</p><p>La noche es su mejor amiga, el único instante en el que, como Sombra, se siente libre para caminar por el mundo mostrando su verdadera apariencia sin temor a encontrarse con un Cazador.</p><p>Ninguno se atrevería jamás a tratar de atacar a una Sombra de noche. Las calles están vacías, las puertas y ventanas de las casas tapiadas, y la Sombra se desliza entre ellas con parsimonia. Su cuerpo, más alto que la mayoría de las casas que forman esa pequeña aldea, se curva hacia delante haciendo que sus largos y escuálidos brazos rocen ligeramente el suelo y sus grandes manos dejen marcas en la tierra tras su paso. De su espalda brotan ramas retorcidas que viajan en todas direcciones, creando un laberíntico bosque en el que sería imposible dar con la salida. Algunas de esas ramas se han convertido en conquistadores y se han aventurado en un viaje por el cuerpo de ese ser en busca de otras tierras que dominar. Muchas de ellas han llegado a sus piernas y se han clavado en sus huesudas rodillas, en un baile retorcido que las hace emitir un constante quejido con cada uno de los pasos de la Sombra.</p><p>Un paso —<em>crack</em>— delante —<em>crack</em>— de —<em>crack</em>— otro. Un quejido constante que se convierte en la música de fondo del lamento perpetuo que nace de lo más profundo de su ser.</p><p>Otras ramas no han sido capaces de hacer un trayecto tan largo y se han hecho fuertes en sus costillas; las han recubierto en un manto de dedos imaginarios que ha hecho trizas los músculos —si es que en un cuerpo como aquel los músculos y tendones tenían cabida— que ocultan, como pueden, los órganos internos mientras descienden por sus caderas hasta dejarse vencer por la carne y permitirle cubrir el resto de ese cuerpo.</p><p>Con cada nuevo paso que da la Sombra mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si le pesara demasiado y fuera incapaz de mantenerla erguida. La parte superior de su rostro está oculta tras la mitad de un cráneo de cuervo al que, como no podía ser de otro modo, las ramas también han tomado como rehén, golpeándolo con saña y creando agujeros por los que introducirse en su interior.</p><p>Pocos son los humanos que han llegado a ver a una Sombra y han sido capaces de salir con vida para contarlo, pero todos esos escasos afortunados coinciden en algo: había sido la visión más grotesca que habían contemplado en toda su vida.</p><p>La Sombra se detiene abruptamente y ladea la cabeza. Permanece en esa posición durante unos segundos, absorbiendo los sonidos que lo rodean y tratando de descifrar de dónde viene el ruido que ha despertado su interés. De repente, la quietud que ha dominado su ser se quiebra en mil pedazos dando paso a un ansia que les proporciona a sus miembros una fuerza y una agilidad que no parecen encajar con su aspecto.</p><p>Y empieza a correr. Y correr. Y correr hasta que es solo una mancha difusa que se mimetiza casi por completo con el mundo que le rodea. Sus inmensos pies parecen no tocar el suelo; parecen rozar el suelo en una suave caricia. No emite ningún ruido y es quizás por eso por lo que cuando llega a su destino es recibido con una decena de rostros desencajados y revestidos de pavor.</p><p>Nada más verles una voz se abre paso por los confines de su cerebro y toma el control de todo lo que tiene a su alrededor.</p><p><em>«</em><em>Traedme almas</em><em>»</em>.</p><p>Toda Sombra, desde que nace por completo de la fuente primigenia del Abismo, tiene esa orden tatuada a fuego en el centro de su mente. Es lo que define su existencia, el único objetivo que tienen para seguir adelante.</p><p>Si una Sombra puede sentir felicidad, entonces sería justo eso lo que está sintiendo en esos instantes previos al ataque que está por venir.</p><p><em>«¿</em><em>Soldados?</em><em>»</em>, piensa hasta que ve el símbolo de La Orden: la unión del triple círculo. <em>«</em><em>Los Cazadores Jedi</em><em>»</em>.</p><p>No deberían estar allí. Ni tan siquiera los miembros más jóvenes y temerarios de la Orden se atreven a aventurarse por los caminos de noche. Es posible que a la luz del día los Cazadores sean capaces de luchar contra uno de ellos y tener una posibilidad de salir victoriosos, pero durante la noche esa posibilidad desaparece y se convierten en meras presas. Que una decena de hombres se hayan dejado llevar por la locura de esa forma es algo tan incomprensible para la Sombra que ni tan siquiera se detiene a sopesar la posibilidad de que se trate de una trampa.</p><p>No existe trampa que pueda acabar con él.</p><p>A los hombres ni tan siquiera les da tiempo a coger sus espadas antes de que se cierna sobre ellos. Destroza la tierra sobre la que descansan sus pies y restringe sus movimientos con la fuerza de sus dedos. Convierte a los hombres —a esos pobres incautos que albergaron la esperanza de alcanzar una victoria a la que ningún otro ha llegado todavía— en diminutas marionetas que comienzan a bailar una danza grotesca en la cual las articulaciones se contorsionan en posturas imposibles.</p><p>Los gritos se encadenan en un mar de suplicas que se alzan en el aire en busca de alguien que las escuche — <em>«</em><em>por favor, por favor, dad con nosotros. Salvadnos. Os lo suplicamos, no nos dejéis morir aquí</em><em>»</em>—. Pero, por supuesto, nadie va en su busca. Aunque sus alaridos viajan por todo el bosque, aunque son capaces de rasgar las puertas y ventanas de las casas para introducirse en su interior, nadie sale a ayudarlos. Quizás porque los gritos, la muerte y el miedo son sus compañeros de cada noche; quienes les arropan y les desean las buenas noches, y quienes les susurran por la mañana: <em>«</em><em>el siguiente puedes ser tú</em><em>»</em>.</p><p>La Sombra juega con los soldados, les usa a su antojo hasta que ve cómo la derrota se dibuja en sus rostros. Es entonces cuando les agarra —cinco en cada mano— y se adentra en el bosque. Tiene que llevar a los soldados —sus almas— a la fuente primigenia del Abismo. Para alimentarla, para hacerla crecer...</p><p>...para darle algún sentido a su existencia.</p><p>De nuevo, se sumerge en ese paso sosegado con el que parece querer recrearse en todo lo que le rodea. No le importan las suplicas ni los llantos, sólo continúa caminando ajeno al dolor que va dejando a su paso. Ajeno a ese murmullo en el fondo de su cerebro que le pide una y otra vez:</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Para, por favor, para</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Rey todavía recuerda la primera vez que vio el castillo de Alderaan. No tenía más de siete años e iba de polizón en la bodega de un barco que hacía años que debería haber dejado de navegar. El viaje de Jakku —una pequeña isla desértica al sur de la península— duró cinco largos días en los que, según palabras de los marineros: <em>«</em><em>había sido una mierda de travesía</em><em>»</em>.</p><p>Puede que aquél fuera su primer viaje en un navío, y tal vez el último, pero sabía que no debía ser demasiado normal que la cubierta estuviera llena de agujeros o que la madera pareciera a punto de resquebrajarse y dejarles tirados en mitad de la nada. Es posible que a cualquier otra persona no se le pasara por la cabeza el convertirse en polizón en un barco que está a punto de caerse a pedazos, pero Rey nunca tuvo la opción de poder elegir. No cuando su única intención fue escapar.</p><p>Cuando la única palabra que se repetía en su mente fue: «<em>huye</em><em>»</em><em>.</em></p><p>Y eso es lo que hizo. Huir dentro del primer barco en el que vio que podría tener más posibilidades de no ser vista. Aún hoy, catorce años después, hay noches en las que se ve transportada en sueños a esa bodega y vuelve a ser esa niña temerosa que se mantenía escondida entre los bidones. Noches en las que el terror a ser lanzada por la borda anida en la boca de su estómago y le impide conciliar el sueño.</p><p>Rey niega con la cabeza tratando de enterrar esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente. No quiere pensar en todo lo que ocurrió. No se puede permitir el lujo de sumergirse en ese tipo de recuerdos y liberar la peor parte de sí misma.</p><p>Ahora vive en Alderaan. Es Rey de Alderaan, no Rey de Jakku. Esa Rey desapareció para no volver nunca más.</p><p>Intentando calmarse, cruza los brazos y trata de centrar su atención en el entrenamiento que se desarrolla ante ella. En mitad del patio de armas, espadas de madera en mano, se encuentran los soldados más jóvenes de la Orden inmersos en las prácticas diarias. Muchos de ellos, todavía niños de como mucho diez años, intentan que las espadas no se les caigan al realizar los movimientos. Todos ellos tienen el mismo gesto de concentración, temerosos de equivocarse y defraudar a su futuro maestro. Su deseo de demostrar que son unos candidatos aptos para convertirse en Cazadores Jedi dibuja una sonrisa en los labios de Rey. Sí, es posible que muchos de ellos no puedan optar a hacer las pruebas hasta dentro de varios años —cuando sean lo bastante fuertes y estén versados en la Fuerza—, pero ninguno de ellos duda en demostrar sus capacidades.</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Luke puede estar orgulloso de todos ellos</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Y lo cierto es que ella también lo está. Cada uno de esos pequeños, a los cuales adora, le recuerdan no sólo a ella misma —y lo mucho que ha luchado para llegar a ser la Cazadora que es hoy—, sino a todo lo que simboliza la Orden: el deseo de un futuro mejor y la esperanza porque las próximas generaciones sean capaces de encontrar la paz. Rey no sabe si llegará el día en el que esos deseos logren ser escuchados, pero ella está dispuesta a pelear hasta su último aliento para que así sea.</p><p>—Parecen prometedores.</p><p>Rey se gira hacia su izquierda con una media sonrisa en los labios. Ya sabe con quién va a encontrarse.</p><p>—Lo son.</p><p>El cariño que siente por esos niños es tan palpable en su voz que Poe no puede evitar reírse y darle un apretón amistoso en el brazo.</p><p>—Si el maestro te oyera diría que tu amor por esos niños nubla tu buen juicio.</p><p>—Tal vez, de la misma forma que también diría que un Cazador jamás debería verse envuelto en peleas de taberna.</p><p>Poe echa la cabeza hacia atrás y emite una de sus sonoras carcajadas que hacen que Rey no pueda evitar reírse también. Hay muchas cosas por las que está agradecida y una de ellas es, y siempre será, el haber encontrado un amigo como Poe. Alguien con quien puede contar pase lo que pase. Alguien que, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, la trató como lo haría un hermano mayor. Rey nunca se lo ha dicho —no porque no quiera, sino porque cuando debes ocultar el dolor de forma constante para no romperte en mil pedazos, llega un momento en el que tampoco eres capaz de expresar aquello que te hace feliz—, pero supone que, aunque solo sea un poco, él entiende lo importante que es en su vida.</p><p>—Es una suerte que no vaya a enterarse nunca, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Ya veremos...</p><p>Con los años, y según Rey ha ido convirtiéndose en una adulta, su amistad ha ido creciendo hasta que se ha transformado en el apoyo que ella necesitó para conseguir ser una de las mejores Cazadoras de la Orden. Una en la que Luke tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas para ser su sucesora.</p><p>Los dos amigos permanecen en un agradable silencio mientras observan como su maestro se mueve entre los niños para guiarlos, y corregirlos, con sus movimientos.</p><p>Rey no sabe decir cuánto tiempo permanecen admirando la escena en ese estado de tranquilidad antes de escuchar el eco de unas rápidas pisadas repiqueteando sobre la piedra. Pronto al sonido le sigue el cuerpo de un joven paje —de mejillas sonrojadas y orejas demasiado grandes para su pequeño rostro—, al que parece costarle correr y respirar al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—¡Maestro Luke! —grita el muchacho en un jadeo que se convierte en grito.</p><p>Todo se detiene en el acto, como si ese grito fuera el preludio de una horrenda tormenta. Luke les hace un gesto con la mano a los niños para que continúen mientras él se ocupa de lo que quiera que le está esperando.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —inquiere en cuanto se coloca junto a Rey y Poe.</p><p>—Maestro Luke... —El muchacho inspira hondo, cogiendo tanto aire de una sola vez que Rey teme que pueda desmayarse—. La reina Leia requiere de su presencia, y la de la Cazadora Rey, en el Gran Salón.</p><p>—Iremos en cuanto terminemos aquí.</p><p>—No puede ser, señor. —El chico se muerde el labio inferior asustado porque su abrupta negativa se tome como una falta de respeto.— La reina ha dejado claro que deben acompañarme ahora mismo. Necesita de vuestra experiencia para poder calmar a su invitado.</p><p>La palabra cuelga en el aire durante unos segundos, permitiendo que los tres la saboreen con lentitud mientras que se miran confundidos. El castillo no esperaba ningún invitado, y si así fuera ellos habrían sido los primeros en saberlo para mantener la seguridad de los recién llegados. No haber sido informados de nada solo podía significar que la visita no estaba planeada —o que, incluso, ni siquiera es una visita deseada.</p><p>Luke no espera a que el joven paje diga nada más, con una voz autoritaria, y un tono en donde queda palpable lo molesto que se siente porque deba cambiar sus planes, dice:</p><p>—Poe, ocúpate de los aprendices por mí.</p><p>—Así lo haré, maestro.</p><p>—Adelante, muchacho, te seguimos.</p><p>El pecho del chico se hincha ante la idea de tener la oportunidad de servirle de ayuda al gran maestro y a la mejor Cazadora de la Orden, aunque hasta él mismo supiera que no necesitan ningún guía. Rey no da más de dos pasos antes de mirar una última vez a Poe por encima de su hombro; su amigo le devuelve la mirada con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros con el que parece querer decirle: <em>«</em><em>no tengo ni idea de qué puede significar todo esto</em><em>»</em><em>.</em></p><p>A Rey le gustaría creer que se tratan de buenas noticias, pero según su propia experiencia, las sorpresas inesperadas no suelen ser sinónimo de nada bueno.</p><p>*</p><p>El trayecto hacia el Gran Salón transcurre en un tranquilo silencio en el que Rey trata de mantener a raya los nervios. Es posible que sea una Cazadora capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier Sombra sin tan siquiera titubear; alguien a quien la gente admira por su valentía y pasión...</p><p>… y al mismo tiempo siempre se siente ansiosa cuando debe hablar con la reina.</p><p>Para Rey, Leia es su modelo a seguir. Una mujer que, tras haber sido testigo de cómo a sus padres les arrebataban el reino cuando no era más que una cría, se juró a sí misma que nunca se detendría hasta haber recuperado lo que una vez le perteneció a su familia. No fue una tarea sencilla, no. Fue un trabajo de años, uno en el que tuvo que volver a granjearse la confianza de los que una vez fueron los aliados de sus padres y demostrar que sería la magnífica reina que es hoy.</p><p>Y es justo esa constante admiración que siente hacia ella lo que hace que Rey se sienta un tanto intimidada en su presencia. Quiere agradarle, demostrarle que es una persona en quien puede depositar su confianza y nunca se verá defraudada, pero no es algo sencillo. Es posible que hasta el día de hoy Rey haya demostrado, con creces, sus capacidades y el brillante futuro que tiene ante ella, pero algo le dice que Leia siempre espera más de la gente. Da igual todo lo que haya logrado hasta ese instante, ella siempre pedirá más y más.</p><p>Lo pedirá todo con tal de lograr proteger el reino que tanto ama.</p><p><em>Todo va a salir bien</em>, se dice, tratando de tranquilizarse. Eres una mujer adulta y capaz que puede enfrentarse a los deseos de una reina sin sucumbir al pavor.</p><p>La puerta del Gran Salón se yergue ante ellos con altanería. El joven paje se acerca a ella con decisión y golpea con los nudillos la robusta madera. La respuesta no se hace esperar, la puerta se abre lo suficiente para dejar ver parte del rostro de un inmenso —y bastante peludo— soldado. Rey le reconoce al instante: Chewie. Un hombre que ronda los cincuenta años y que ha consumado su vida a cumplir una única misión: proteger a la reina y a su marido.</p><p>No hace ninguna pregunta, simplemente les mira a los tres antes de echarse hacia atrás para abrir la puerta del todo y dejarles pasar.</p><p>El interior del Gran Salón se extiende en un gran rectángulo que desemboca en la mesa real desde la que, habitualmente, la reina, y su consorte, dirigen las celebraciones con sus aliados. Las inmensas ventanas colocadas a lo largo de la pared de la derecha, vierten la luz del sol sobre las largas mesas vacías y las tres personas que parecen haberse quedado detenidas en mitad de un amplio movimiento. Una vez cumplidas sus órdenes, el joven paje se marcha disimuladamente hacia uno de los laterales del Salón. Rey y Luke solo necesitan posar la vista en el invitado para saber que los problemas han llegado a la puerta de su casa. Quien acompaña a la reina y a su consorte, Han, no es otro que Huxley, el duque de Ahch-To.</p><p>Rey aprieta los puños con fuerza. Siempre ha intentado ser imparcial con las actitudes autoritarias de los duques; después de todo su trabajo como Cazadora consiste en proteger a la gente de las Sombras y evitar que ocurra una masacre. Da igual lo que opine de aquellos a quien debe defender, pero aún así hay algunas personas que le encantaría que esos seres se llevaran; y Huxley es uno de ellos.</p><p>Va vestido de negro desde la larga capa hasta las ajustadas calzas, en un equilibrio monocromático que solo se ve quebrado por su cabello pelirrojo y el emblema del gato montés que tiene dibujado en el pecho.</p><p>Rey siente como la rabia comienza a anidar en su estómago. Ese dibujo no debería estar en presencia de la reina, no cuando para ella es un recordatorio de por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta donde está.</p><p>—Mi reina. —Saludan Luke y Rey a la vez, al mismo tiempo que hacen una leve inclinación de cabeza.</p><p>—Me alegro de que hayáis venido tan rápido —contesta la reina con una nota de tensión en la voz. Intenta que no se perciba lo afectada que está por todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero es algo visible para todos aquellos que la conocen—. Necesitamos de vuestro consej...</p><p>—¡¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?! —increpa, sin ningún miramiento, Huxley—. ¡¿Cómo os hacéis llamar Cazadores cuando lo único que hacéis es quedaros dentro de estas cuatro paredes mientras la gente está ahí fuera muriendo?! La reina ha sido demasiado permisiva con La Orden, otorgándoos un poder y libertad que no deberíais tener. Si estuvierais bajo mis órdenes...</p><p>—Pero no lo están —corta la diatriba Leia—. Y más vale que recuerde, duque, que La Orden solo responde ante mí.</p><p>Rey casi es capaz de palpar el desprecio que desprende el cuerpo de Huxley por las palabras de Leia. Por unos segundos está convencida que el hombre va a dejarse llevar por la ira y tratará de atacar a la reina. Rey se prepara para ello, ya que en cuanto le dé la más mínima excusa caerá sobre él con toda su ira. Por desgracia él parece darse cuenta que se encuentra en desventaja porque, con mucha dificultad, se traga todo el odio que empieza a despuntar por la curva de sus labios.</p><p>—Lo que estaba a punto de deciros antes de ser interrumpida, era que ha ocurrido una terrible masacre. Según nos ha comunicado el duque, anoche una Sombra atacó en una de las aldeas de su ducado y se llevó a diez personas.</p><p>—¿Dónde? —inquiere Luke con pesar.</p><p>—En Ennumar.</p><p>—¡Pero esto está a un par de horas a caballo de aquí! —responde abruptamente Rey.</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Se están acercando demasiado. Cada vez parecen volverse más fuertes y atrevidos, mientras que nosotros nos vamos quedando más y más atrás</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>—Así es. Y eso no es lo peor —añade Leia antes de compartir una rápida mirada con su marido—. Las personas a quienes se llevaron eran Cazadores.</p><p>Para Luke y Rey la noticia es como una puñalada que se clava en su estómago y les deja allí, en mitad de ese inmenso salón, sangrando por sus compañeros perdidos. Es cierto que escuchar la muerte de cualquier persona a manos de una Sombra es algo que les rompe el corazón —y hace que se sientan inútiles—, pero el saber que han perdido a personas que conocen, personas con quienes han reído y llorado, hace que se sientan pequeños e indefensos.</p><p>Si ni tan siquiera ellos son capaces de vencer a las Sombras, entonces, ¿qué futuro les queda? O, mejor dicho, ¿tienen algún futuro?</p><p>La primera en ponerle voz a la pregunta que fluye en el aire es Rey:</p><p>—¿Qué hacían todos esos Cazadores en Enmunar?</p><p>Por desgracia, y aunque les encantaría que fuera diferente, no hay un número de Cazadores suficiente como para poder tener un par de ellos en cada una de las aldeas del reino. Por ello hace años la reina decidió que la mejor forma de tratar de proteger el reino era brindarle el mismo número de Cazadores a cada uno de los ducados. Una vez que ya están en su posesión, la misión de dichos ducados se basa en tratar que ese número reducido de Cazadores que tienen en su poder se dividan, de la forma más ecuánime que se pueda, entre todas las aldeas de su territorio.</p><p>Por ello, habitualmente, no solían ir en grupos de más de tres.</p><p>—Tenían una misión de máxima importancia que cumplir.</p><p>—¿Diez? ¿Cómo es posible que sea necesario que tantos Cazadores vayan juntos en una misión?</p><p>—Eso no es algo en lo que debamos ocuparnos ahora mismo.</p><p>La respuesta evasiva del duque a sus preguntas enerva a Rey. Ese desprecio e indiferencia que siente por la muerte de personas que estaban a sus órdenes, hace que empiece a verlo todo rojo.</p><p>—¡Sí que debemos ocuparnos de ello! —exclama con la furia bullendo en sus ojos—. Y, sobre todo, de por qué salieron de noche. ¡Ningún Cazador experimentado iría en busca de una Sombra de noche! Es algo que ni tan siquiera los aprendices más jóvenes harían.</p><p>Rey no sabe qué tipo de respuesta espera de Huxley, pero lo único que recibe es una muestra del inmenso odio que les profesa. Da un par de pasos hacia ella con los puños cerrados y el ademán de estar a punto de golpearla. Rey se prepara, dispuesta a devolver los golpes con la misma fuerza que los reciba.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo osas hablarme así?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda mi palabra?!</p><p>Su avance se detiene en cuanto la mano de Han se posa sobre el hombro del duque. Huxley se gira con un movimiento rápido y tenso.</p><p>—Será mejor que se detenga antes de que se arrepienta.</p><p>—Creía que una Cazadora sería capaz de defenderse a sí misma.</p><p>—Y es por ello que debería detenerse antes que acabe arrepintiéndose.</p><p>Los ojos de Huxley viajan por todos ellos, sopesando en silencio hasta qué punto debería creer la veracidad de esa amenaza velada. Rey no sabe qué ve en su mirada, o si simplemente ha recordado que ella ha salido victoriosa de decenas de batallas contra Sombras, pero niega con la cabeza y da un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>—Por esta vez no me tomaré como una ofensa esta falta de respeto —replica con tal altanería que deja pasmada a Rey—. Lo único que me interesa saber ahora mismo es qué planean hacer para acabar con esa Sombra y evitar que continúe con su masacre.</p><p>Luke y Leia comparten una rápida mirada en donde parecen comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras, algo que solo puede nacer de la confianza más férrea.</p><p>—Yo mismo, acompañado de uno de mis mejores Cazadores, iremos en busca de esa Sombra e investigaremos qué fue lo que ocurrió con nuestros compañeros caídos.</p><p>La respuesta de Luke no parece satisfacer demasiado al duque, sino más bien al revés: según la conversación avanzaba Huxley se siente más y más inquieto.</p><p>—¿Y eso será suficiente?</p><p>—Le aseguro que lo será. No nos detendremos hasta saber la verdad.</p><p>Rey no puede ocultar el amago de sonrisa que se le dibuja en los labios. El maestro tiene varios dones: su dominio de La Fuerza es superior a cualquier otra persona que ella conozca o la destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es exquisito, y hace que ella muchas veces se pregunte cómo es posible que la edad no empiece a pasarle factura. Pero en realidad su verdadero poder reside en hacer temblar con una simple mirada a sus contrincantes. Rey ha recibido en varias ocasiones esa mirada —sobre todo cuando no era más que una cría y se negaba a cumplir órdenes de nadie— y sabe lo terrible que puede llegar a ser.</p><p>Huxley no tarda en apartar la mirada, cada vez más inquieto e incómodo. Aún así, por supuesto, en ningún momento dejo de lado su orgullo.</p><p>—Espero que me informen con detalle sobre cómo se desarrolla esta misión.</p><p>—No se preocupe, le aseguro que hablaremos largo y tendido sobre todo esto.</p><p>El duque abre y cierra los puños en un tic que Rey supone que le resulta incontrolable.</p><p>—Perfecto —contesta, aunque su voz deja entrever que esa noticia le resulta, como poco, desagradable—. Ahora, si me disculpan, me gustaría ir a descansar un poco. Ha sido un viaje muy largo.</p><p>A Rey nunca un «si me disculpan» le sonó más despectivo, como si el solo hecho de haber pronunciado esas palabras fuera algo que le avergonzara.</p><p>—Por supuesto, me imagino que debe estarlo, no siempre alguien consigue recorrer en unas horas una distancia que habitualmente llevaría un par de días a caballo.— El duque abre la boca como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. No debe preocuparse, uno de mis pajes le guiará hasta una habitación.</p><p>Con la velocidad que solo alguien que está atento al más mínimo deseo de su señora, el mismo paje que trajo a Luke y Rey hasta el Gran Salón se coloca detrás del duque, a la espera de que él se gire y le permita guiarle hasta su destino. El duque no se hace esperar; inclina la cabeza en un gesto al que le falta respeto y le sobra descaro, y sale del Gran Salón con un paso decidido con el que parece querer reclamar el suelo que pisa.</p><p>Los cuatro se mantienen en silencio hasta que la puerta se cierra por completo y están convencidos de que nadie les está escuchando.</p><p>—Luke, quiero que te ocupes de esto lo antes posible. Necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando —le pide la reina.</p><p>—Haré todos los preparativos para poder salir mañana a primera hora.</p><p>—Perfecto. Me temo que todo esto se va a convertir en una fuente constante de problemas.</p><p>Completamente de acuerdo con ella, Rey hace lo único que puede para tratar de ayudar en aquello en lo que cree.</p><p>—Quiero ir contigo, maestro.</p><p>Luke sonríe con tal cariño que, por unos segundos, ella se queda sin palabras.</p><p>—Por supuesto que vendrás conmigo, ¿o es que acaso crees que iba a dejar atrás a mi mejor Cazadora?</p><p>La sonrisa que le dedica Rey ilumina su rostro. Sabe que se dirigen hacia algo peligroso, hacia una Sombra que ha sido capaz de acabar con diez de sus compañeros, y que, por mucho que vayan en su busca de día, es muy posible que no consigan salir victoriosos. Aun así, a pesar de todas las cosas que tienen en su contra, Rey quiere ir. Quiere demostrarse a sí misma que es capaz de solventar este inmenso reto y luchar por salir victoriosa.</p><p>—Ve a preparar las cosas que necesites para el viaje. Después iré a buscarte y hablaremos de cómo afrontaremos esta misión.</p><p>Rey asiente con energía, dejando que su cerebro empiece a trazar planes sobre cómo abordar los posibles problemas que se encontrarán por el camino. Estaría preparada para lo que pudiera ocurrir.</p><p>—Mi reina —dice, haciendo una reverencia antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí a grandes zancadas.</p><p>La excitación bulle en sus venas; no hay tiempo que perder.</p><p>*</p><p>—Dejadnos solos.</p><p>La orden de la reina se cumple en el acto. Todos salen del Gran Salón a paso rápido. El único que se queda atrás, sin ninguna intención de moverse de su puesto, es Chewie, el cual todos saben que es imposible que se aleje demasiado de Leia y Han.</p><p>—¿Te has creído algo de lo que ha dicho Huxley? —inquiere la reina.</p><p>—No nos ha contado mucho —comenta Luke con pesar—. Y dudo que en nada de ello hubiera algo de verdad.</p><p>Han se pasa las manos por su pelo canoso. Cada vez se siente más viejo y cansado para lidiar con todas las traiciones, e intentos de asesinato, que van ligados al trono de su mujer.</p><p>—Solo hay un motivo por el que tenga ese deseo irrefrenable por acabar con esa Sombra: le está buscando.</p><p>Como una estrella fugaz, en la mente de los tres aparece una palabra: Ben. El recuerdo de ese simple nombre les encoge el corazón y les rompe por dentro. Es el sinónimo de todo lo que han hecho mal; la constatación, hecha persona, de cómo la vida les ha arrebatado más de lo que eran capaces de dar.</p><p>—Seguramente querrá quitarse del medio al único heredero que podría privarle de la posibilidad de llegar al trono —apunta Luke mientras se pasa una mano por la barba.</p><p>—Él ya no es nuestro heredero.</p><p>Como siempre que aflora este tema, la respuesta de Han no se hace esperar. Cuadra los hombros y se prepara para la pelea que está por venir.</p><p>—Ben siempre será el futuro rey.</p><p>—Un rey debe ser alguien en quien sus súbditos puedan confiar, no alguien que teman porque pueda aparecer por la noche y les secuestre.</p><p>—Seguro que existe alguna manera de hacerle volver, ¿verdad, Luke?</p><p>La desesperación que subyace en las notas más profundas de la voz de Han hace que Luke desee poder hacer realidad un imposible. Les mira a ambos a la vez que busca una forma de salir de allí antes de que sus temperamentos afloren y comiencen a pelear abiertamente.</p><p>—Nadie se va por completo —Comienza intentando poner algo de calma—. Aunque, por desgracia, yo desconozco la forma de traerle de vuelta.</p><p>Para Luke también es difícil asimilar la pérdida de Ben. Él fue su mejor discípulo, un Cazador nato que parecía hecho para ponerle fin a la amenaza de las Sombras. Era la esperanza de un futuro mejor hecha hombre...</p><p>...hasta que el poder del Abismo le absorbió.</p><p>Y Luke duda que llegue el día en el que le libere.</p><p>—No voy a perder la esperanza. Jamás me rendiré con Ben.</p><p>Hay tal convicción en la voz de Han por esa causa que él se ha impuesto, tal desgarradora seguridad, que ni Leia ni Luke dudan que sería capaz de remover cielo y tierra para traer de vuelta a casa a su hijo.</p><p>—Trae a mi muchacho a casa, Luke. —Le pide con la voz algo más ronca de lo normal.</p><p>El aludido no responde a la petición; no le proporciona ninguna palabra que le asegure que lo logrará. No puede prometer algo que es casi imposible.</p><p>—Tened cuidado —le pide la reina, volviendo a centrarse en la misión que tienen entre manos—. Si las intenciones del duque de Ahch-To se centran en despejar el camino hacia el trono, y es cierto que esa Sombra es Ben, entonces lo más seguro es que el monstruo no sea el único peligro con el que os encontréis.</p><p>—Estaremos preparados —asegura, poco dispuesto a dejarse amenazar por ningún duque con ansias de poder.</p><p>Rey y él investigarían qué ocurrió anoche y se ocuparían de esa Sombra. Lo único por lo que reza con todo su corazón es porque esa Sombra no sea Ben; porque el destino no le obligue a enfrentarse cara a cara contra ese muchacho que una vez consideró que era parte de su familia.</p><p>*</p><p>Con las primeras luces del alba, la Cazadora y su maestro comienzan el viaje hacia Enmunar. A pesar de tratarse de un trayecto corto, a Rey las cuatro horas a caballo se le hacen eternas. Los nervios bullen por su cuerpo ante la necesidad de conseguir respuestas y lograr que el duque salga del castillo lo antes posible.</p><p>Es ese anhelo de descubrir la verdad, de hacer todo lo posible para vengar a sus compañeros caídos; el afán que mueve sus músculos y labios, y le impulsa a no rendirse, a seguir preguntando a algún aldeano acerca de lo ocurrido la pasada noche. Por desgracia, como es de esperar, nadie les brinda ninguna información que les sea de utilidad. Después de todo, en cuanto llega la noche todo el mundo se encierra dentro de sus casas y crea una burbuja de terror en donde espera que ninguna Sombra sea capaz de penetrar.</p><p>—Será mejor que busquemos pistas por los alrededores.</p><p>—Está bien, maestro.</p><p> Por una vez desde su llegada, la suerte les sonríe. A no más de tres kilómetros de la aldea se encuentran con el lugar de la batalla. En cuanto la mirada de Rey se posa sobre el lugar el estómago se le revuelve y los ojos se le empañan por unas lágrimas que se niega a dejar caer. No es la primera vez que es testigo de lo que una Sombra puede hacer, ni tan siquiera es la primera en la que debe prepararse para pelear contra una, pero nunca se ha sentido tan asqueada ante la brutalidad de un ataque.</p><p>Como es costumbre en ellas, la Sombra se ha llevado los cuerpos de sus compañeros hacia el Abismo, pero eso no hace la visión menos grotesca. La tierra está llena de manchas de sangre, armas rotas y señales de arañazos en los troncos de los árboles de lo que deben ser unas garras inmensas.</p><p>—¿Cómo es posible que una sola Sombra haya acabado con diez Cazadores? —inquiere Rey, sin dar crédito a todo lo que ha pasado.</p><p>—Estaban en desventaja —contesta Luke después de tanto tiempo que Rey pensó que ya no diría nada—. Jamás tendrían que haberse enfrentado a esos seres de noche.</p><p>—Es posible, ¡pero eran diez! Eran demasiados como para que no pudieran hacerse cargo de una sola Sombra. ¿Cree que se están haciendo más poderosos?</p><p>Luke no responde, simplemente se da la vuelta y vuelve a subir a su caballo.</p><p>—Sigamos su rastro.</p><p>No espera a lo que ella tenga que decir, simplemente espolea a su caballo para que empiece con un trote suave. Rey respeta de corazón a su maestro, pero esa actitud altanera de la que alguna vez hace gala, hace que sienta deseos de gritarle. Hay algo que no le está contando, algo que hace que su rostro se haya vuelto tan pálido, y, aunque en ese instante opte por mantenerse en silencio, no va a dejar que la deje fuera de lo que está ocurriendo.</p><p>No deseando quedarse atrás, Rey se sube en su caballo y sigue a su maestro, mientras que se coloca bien la espada que tiene agarrada al cinto. Lista para lo que les espera en el horizonte.</p><p>*</p><p>Seguir el rastro de la Sombra resulta sencillo —ni tan siquiera para un ser tan inmenso resulta fácil arrastrar a diez personas sin dejar marcas en la tierra, y los arbustos, por donde pasa—, por lo que pronto instan a sus caballos a galopar. Es posible que les lleve horas de ventaja, pero ambos albergan la esperanza de que la lentitud de movimientos de una Sombra les brinde la posibilidad de llegar hasta ella antes de que alcance su destino; o peor, se haga de noche.</p><p><em>Más deprisa, más deprisa</em>, piensa Rey mientras se inclina hacia delante sobre su caballo para ganar más velocidad.</p><p>Las horas se suceden hasta que el sol comienza su descenso en declive y el enemigo que están buscando se dibuja a varios metros de ellos. Dándoles la espalda, arrastra a sus presas en un paso extraordinariamente lento. Ver esa espalda con esas ramas que se contorsionan de forma brutal, hace que tanto Maestro como Cazadora den un ligero tirón de sus riendas para descender de velocidad hasta poder detenerse por completo y bajar de sus caballos.</p><p>—Será mejor que atemos aquí a los caballos y nos acerquemos a él de la forma más silenciosa posible.</p><p>La sugerencia de Rey es recibida con un corto asentimiento de cabeza cargado de una tensión que ella no sabe bien a qué achacar.</p><p>—Quiero que, pase lo que pase, no uses la Fuerza contra esa Sombra —le pide mientras acaba de atar la rienda de su caballo al tronco del árbol.</p><p>—Dudo que esa sea una buena idea. Si es tan fuerte como creemos lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de vencerlo a través de la Fuerza.</p><p>Luke emite un largo suspiro antes de pasarse las manos por el rostro. Parece tan cansado que por un momento da la impresión de ser mucho más viejo y Rey no puede evitar pensar en que quizás el tiempo está jugando en su contra.</p><p>—No puedo contártelo ahora, pero podría resultar muy peligroso para ti entrar en su mente. No es una Sombra como las demás.</p><p>Quizás debido a todo lo que ha pasado desde su corta edad, Rey no acepta bien las órdenes que no entiende en qué se basan.</p><p>—Lo siento, pero no voy a prometer eso —contesta con una rotundidad que sorprende incluso a su maestro—. No sé cuál es el motivo por el que me lo pides, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo luchas por tu vida.</p><p>—No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes morir, sino que tus ataques se basen en el plano físico.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—No puedo decírtelo.</p><p>Hay pesar en la voz de su maestro como si no encontrara, o no existieran, las palabras necesarias para explicarle qué está ocurriendo. Para Rey sería fácil apiadarse de él y seguir sus designios, pero no lo hace. Si en un futuro quiere ser una maestra de la Orden entonces debe aprender a defender sus convicciones aún incluso cuando tenga que pelear por ellas contra alguien de mayor rango.</p><p>—Entonces yo no puedo prometerte lo que me estás pidiendo. —Posa la mano en el hombro de su maestro para tratar de brindarle algo de paz que tanto parece necesitar—. Lo que sí haré será esperar hasta el último momento para hacer uso de la Fuerza. Es todo lo que puedo asegurarte.</p><p>El hombre esboza una media sonrisa en la que se puede leer todo el cariño que siente por ella.</p><p>—Serás una de las mejores maestras que alguna vez haya conocido la Orden —afirma antes de volver a su tono calmado y profesional—. Es hora de decidir cómo abordar a nuestro amigo.</p><p>*</p><p>El ataque se lleva a cabo en un movimiento rápido y que han practicado un millar de veces durante las decenas de batallas por las que han tenido que pasar. Cada uno desde un flanco, Rey y Luke caen sobre la Sombra con toda su fuerza. Solo tendrán esa oportunidad para pillarla desprevenida y conseguir herirla de gravedad; en cuanto descubra que está siendo atacada por otros Cazadores intentará acabar con ellos de la misma forma que hizo con sus compañeros.</p><p>Corriendo casi de puntillas para tratar de emitir el menor ruido posible, ambos se mueven como si fueran uno, saliendo de entre los arbustos a la vez para saltar sobre la Sombra y hundir sus espadas en sus bíceps. El monstruo echa la cabeza hacia atrás y emite un alarido que les hiela la sangre. Ya no hay posibilidad de escapatoria —aunque tampoco la buscaran—, la única opción que les queda es pelear hasta acabar contra esa horrible amenaza. La Sombra suelta los cuerpos de los Cazadores muertos, los cuales, con los rostros desencajados, quedan tirados por el suelo como marionetas desechadas.</p><p>Sin perder tiempo, extiende sus largos brazos en un intento por agarrarles, pero la luz del sol ralentiza sus movimientos. Le hace parecer más pesado y descentrado, como si los pequeños ojos que se pueden entrever a través de la máscara de cuervo no fueran capaces de ver bien entre tanta luz. La primera en volver a atacar es Rey, quien, aprovechando la elasticidad de su cuerpo, se cuela por debajo de uno de esos inmensos brazos para llegar hasta el costado de la Sombra y clavar la espada allí.</p><p>De nuevo el grito que emite la bestia se alza en el aire y se golpea contra los árboles, haciendo que los pájaros que se encuentran en las cercanías salgan volando espantados.</p><p>Rey echa un rápido vistazo hacia Luke; espera encontrarle abriéndose camino para golpear, sin descanso, los puntos débiles que encuentre a su alcance, pero lo que ve la deja sin palabras. Se ha colocado justo en frente de la Sombra, tratando de centrar toda su atención en él.</p><p>—¡Maestro! —grita, intentando llamar su atención para que se aparte de ahí antes de que ocurra algo terrible.</p><p>El tiempo se contorsiona alrededor de Rey, se pasea con lentitud a su lado mientras le obliga a observar la escena. Los bramidos de la Sombra le desgarran el alma; sabe lo que está por venir y Rey se niega a permitirlo. Por mucho que le grita, su maestro no se mueve: es casi como si estuviera ansiando recibir el ataque que sabe que está a punto de caer sobre él. Rey siente la fina marca de Luke en la Fuerza, cómo trata de acceder al monstruo para acabar con él...</p><p>...pero es evidente que jamás lo conseguirá él solo.</p><p>Rey no espera a que la Sombra caiga sobre su maestro, inspira hondo y trata de calmarse lo suficiente como para crear un vínculo que le lleve a la mente de ese ser. Espera que le resulte más difícil; que, como la mayoría de sus compañeras, tratar de entrar en su cerebro sea tan complicado como abrirse camino entre un laberinto de zarzas. Pero lo que se encuentra es con un mar de oscuridad. La mente del monstruo la recibe con los brazos abiertos, como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada o incluso la ansiara. En ese agujero de oscuridad, Rey comienza a plantar un pensamiento: <em>detente</em>.</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Detente. Detente. Detente</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Repite una y otra vez mientras que nota el poder de Luke en la lejanía. No sabe qué es lo que le está ordenando el maestro, pero espera que entre ambos lleguen a ser capaces de lograr hacer mella en el monstruo.</p><p>Sus órdenes se convierten en un mantra, en la única idea que fluye de su mente y con la que espera minar cualquier convicción asesina que nazca de lo más profundo de ese monstruo. Quizás es debido a esa concentración, a ese férreo control que Rey debe hacer sobre sí misma, que durante unos segundos no es capaz de sentir como algo se acerca a ella. Es un pequeño tintineo de luz que se desliza hasta rozarle el borde de su mente. En cuanto hace contacto con ella, la mente de Rey sufre un cortocircuito, rompiendo por completo su concentración.</p><p>De repente, Rey es invadida por esa extraña luz que se desliza por los recovecos de su cerebro. No entiende cómo es posible que ninguna de sus murallas mentales hayan sido capaces de detener a la Sombra, pero ahí está y ahora ella también es vulnerable. Intenta retraerse para expulsar a su invasor, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada escucha una voz en la lejanía.</p><p>—Por favor... por favor... ayúdame...</p><p><em>Esto tiene que ser una trampa</em>, piensa en cuanto nota la desesperación que subyace en esa suplica y cómo, por unos motivos que no entiende, hacen que desee ayudarle.</p><p>De la misma forma que ese invasor llegó a su mente, desaparece. Dejando atrás una sensación de desasosiego y una imagen que antes no estuvo allí. Un hombre de espaldas que, encorvado hacia delante, se tapa el rostro con las manos.</p><p>Rey no sabe si es por esa imagen, por esa extraña conexión o simplemente por el uso prolongado de la Fuerza, pero cuando la Sombra la expulsa de su mente y ella vuelve a ser consciente de su propio cuerpo, se siente mareada. Casi a un paso del desmayo.</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Maldita sea</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>En ese estado no va a servir de ninguna ayuda. Un tanto avergonzada, posa una de las rodillas sobre la tierra, buscando algo de apoyo que impida que caiga de cara al suelo. Con un nerviosismo febril, Rey trata de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Se niega a dejarse vencer, no cuando la vida de su maestro, y la de ella misma, están en peligro. Levanta la cabeza con pesadez, girándola para mirar a su maestro. Una media sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al ver que sigue de una pieza.</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Menos mal</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Es tal vez esa calma que le proporciona el hecho de no verlo sangrando en el suelo que no presta atención al gesto de horror que Luke le dedica. No, al menos, hasta que la Sombra está justo encima de ella; hasta que se convierte en lo único que puede ver. En lo único de lo que es consciente. Rey espera sentir esas garras sobre su piel, o que abra sus fauces y la devore, pero lo único que hace es ladear ligeramente la cabeza mientras la observa con fijeza. Rey aprieta con fuerza su espada y en un esfuerzo hercúleo, en el cual trata de aprovechar esa cercanía, golpea el rostro de la Sombra. No consigue romper el cráneo que cubre la parte superior de su cabeza —ni esperaba hacerlo—, pero sí logra marcar la mejilla izquierda del monstruo.</p><p>
  <em>«¡</em>
  <em>Sufre por lo que has hecho!</em>
  <em>»</em>
</p><p>Espera la revancha, el golpe de gracia que sabe que está a punto de caer sobre ella, pero lo único que hace la Sombra es quitarle la espada y encerrarla dentro de una de sus inmensas manos. La levanta con la misma facilidad que si no fuera más que un diminuto pajarillo y quizás para él, con ese cuerpo inmenso, ella no es más que un pequeño animalito a quien puede destrozar en cualquier momento.</p><p><em>Va a aplastarme,</em> piensa mientras se retuerce en un vano intento por escapar.</p><p>Como si fuera algo que ocurre a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ella, Rey escucha los gritos de Luke y cree ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo su maestro continúa atacando a la Sombra. El monstruo no da la impresión de estar dispuesto a soltarla a pesar de los intentos de Luke por liberarla. Se ha convertido en su nuevo juguete y parece dispuesto a acabar con todo aquel que se atreva a interponerse en su camino. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, la Sombra estira uno de sus largos brazos y golpea a Luke con tanta fuerza que este acaba golpeándose contra uno de los árboles. Rey grita su nombre, pero la única respuesta que recibe sobre si está vivo o muerto es el más absoluto silencio.</p><p>—¡Monstruo! —grita con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.</p><p>La Sombra no contesta —si es que acaso un ser como él tiene forma de comunicarse—, solo aparta la mirada de ella y comienza a caminar. No se preocupa por recoger los cadáveres de los Cazadores que mató, quizás ni siquiera se acuerda de ellos, solo se centra en mantener un firme agarre sobre ella que impida que se escape. Según se mueven con esa lenta parsimonia, Rey se pregunta cuánto tardará en volver a ser capaz de usar de nuevo la Fuerza.</p><p>Con la congoja atascando su garganta, la Cazadora echa un vistazo al cielo y se muerde el labio inferior al ver cómo el atardecer empieza a descender sobre ellos. En cuanto la noche llegue los poderes de esa Sombra serán superiores y ya no tendrá ninguna esperanza de salir con vida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Sobre la autora</b>
</p><p>Natalia (Khamair) (ella/she/her) fue invocada una noche de finales de primavera porque su familia todavía no era consciente de que su elemento es el frío invernal. Domadora de cuervos y escritora a tiempo parcial. Se dedica a escribir sobre bosques oscuros, dioses perdidos y personajes tratando de definirse a sí mismos. Temeraria de nacimiento, se introdujo en la autopublicación con Psy·Cho, lo cual le llevó a publicar dos novelas a través de editorial: «Escondido en el recuerdo» (Selección RNR de Ediciones B) y «Me apuesto el corazón» (Ediciones Kiwi). Aunque os hablará poco de ellas porque, como con todo, su forma de escribir ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Ahora se dedica también a subir historias LGTBQA+ y seres malditos por Wattpad.</p><p>
  <a href="https://nataliacgallego.carrd.co/">Página de autora</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Khamair">Twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Salvar lo que amamos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>tw { guilt, intrusive thoughts, forced slavery, gunshots, spoiler TRoS</b>
</p><p>Tras derrotar a Palpatine, Rey y Ben se refugian en Ahch-To. Ambos tienen heridas que sanar, pero la guerra no ha terminado y su ayuda puede ser crucial para devolver la esperanza a la galaxia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/HCy4pBn">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <em>Caía. Caía en la oscuridad de la fosa, iluminada sólo unos instantes por alguno de los rayos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se giró rápidamente para intentar ver el fondo pero sólo había neblina y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Sintió la Fuerza y usó su poder para frenar la caída, justo a escasos metros del suelo. Al menos aquel entrenamiento con Snoke había servido para algo, cuando lo lanzó por un precipicio esperando que se salvara instintivamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Descendió lentamente hasta quedarse tumbado en el frío suelo. Lo que fuera que les había hecho Palpatine le había dejado exhausto, apenas había podido evitar la caída con un último esfuerzo. Había intentado enfrentarse a él, pero ahora era demasiado fuerte y estaba muy debilitado hasta para ponerse en pie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Contempló el oscuro trecho sin fin que lo separaba de la superficie, de Rey… Rey. No sabía en qué estado estaría, tenía que subir y ayudarla, tenía que destruir a Palpatine… Pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus impulsos, la extenuación era demasiado fuerte, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Ben, levántate</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquella voz le resultó familiar, pero ahora tenía un tono diferente, más luminoso. Abrió los ojos, escudriñando en la oscuridad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Puedes hacerlo, chico</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su tío Luke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Creemos en ti, Ben</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y también su madre. El labio empezó a temblarle un poco al oír su voz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>La Fuerza está contigo, pequeño ángel</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una lágrima le resbaló por la sien. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las voces que lo acompañaban, en la Fuerza alrededor. No podía rendirse, aquello aún no había terminado. Rey estaba allí arriba, a merced de Palpatine; tenía que ir y luchar a su lado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>Rey </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>repitió para sí en un susurro</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abrió los ojos con renovadas fuerzas y se puso en pie con convicción. Contempló la pared rocosa y la considerable altura que lo separaba de la superficie. Le resultaría imposible subir de un solo salto, no le quedaba más remedio  que escalar y tenía que hacerlo rápido. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y saltó lo más alto que pudo, aferrándose a las grietas en la roca fría y áspera y, con la ayuda de la Fuerza, empezó a ascender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atisbó a ver cómo Rey se enfrentaba a Palpatine, intentando contener los rayos que este le lanzaba. Había conseguido subir con mucho esfuerzo y, sin que repararan en él, se detuvo a observar la escena unos momentos desde el borde de la fosa. Rey debía estar al límite de sus fuerzas, al igual que él unos minutos antes; no podría contener a Palpatine sola con el sable por mucho más tiempo, tenía que… De repente, como un instinto, lo vio: el sable de su abuelo, a unos metros de él. Lo atrajo hacia sí, se impulsó hacia la superficie y corrió. A Rey le empezaban a temblar los brazos cuando apareció a su lado y cruzó su sable con el de ella, estabilizándolo. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos llenos de esperanza como si quisiera decirle: </em>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Estás bien, has vuelto a mi lado</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em>. Asintió, intercambiando una mirada de alivio, y se giraron hacia Palpatine para hacerle frente.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>—</em>
  <em>Veo que eres igual de persistente que mi nieta… Bien, entonces moriréis juntos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los rayos salieron de sus dedos con más fuerza que antes, empujándolos hacia atrás, pero consiguieron aguantar el impacto. En ese momento intercambiaron una mirada llena de determinación y confianza, y usando todo su poder rechazaron los rayos para devolverle el ataque. Palpatine gritó sorprendido, y con cada paso que daban la distancia entre ellos se acortaba y su terror aumentaba. Estaban a un escaso metro de él cuando éste se percató de que su fin, el verdadero fin, estaba cerca. Con un último esfuerzo y usando todo el poder que les quedaba contemplaron cómo Palpatine se desintegraba, destruido por sus propios rayos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una onda expansiva les impulsó hacia atrás y ambos cayeron al suelo. Ben se incorporó lentamente y se arrastró con dificultad hacia Rey, que lo miraba con gesto aliviado. Cuando llegó a su lado ella ya se había incorporado y alargaba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, donde antes había estado aquella cicatriz que ella le había hecho. Los ojos de Rey escudriñaron cada rincón de su cara hasta que fijó la mirada en sus ojos y sonrió, una sonrisa tan genuina y feliz como no había visto nunca. Y se la  devolvió. Era algo que llevaba sin hacer tanto tiempo… Porque no había tenido motivos para ello que pudiera recordar. La sonrisa de Rey se desdibujó, dejando su boca un poco entreabierta, y bajó la mirada mientras se acercaba a sus labios…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Ben…</em>
  <em>»</em>
</p><p>—Ben.</p><p>Abrió los ojos. Estaba acurrucado contra la pared de la choza, medio tapado con una manta. Había estado soñando, un recuerdo que se repetía en forma de pesadilla. Una pesadilla en la que por suerte había una luz al final del túnel…</p><p>—Rey —dijo Ben girándose—. Has vuelto.</p><p>Se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos, temiendo que fuera a desaparecer. Rey le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió para sí. Se separaron y Ben permaneció frente a ella observándola con atención: llevaba una vestimenta diferente, y ya no había rastro de la sangre y la suciedad resultante de la lucha. Parecía la Rey que había acudido a él en el Supremacía hacía un año, con el pelo suelto con un pequeño moñito que le dejaba la cara despejada. Su ropa también parecía la misma, salvo por los pantalones por debajo de las rodillas, las botas bajas y la capucha blanca. Se sorprendió pensando que le parecía preciosa, pues durante un tiempo había estado reprimiendo esta clase de pensamientos, y en especial de sentimientos, hacia Rey.</p><p>—Siento haber tardado tanto. Pero he traído el Halcón y algunas provisiones.</p><p>—¿El Halcón? Pensaba que seguiría con…</p><p>Chewbacca. El tío Chewie, como lo llamaba de pequeño. Él y su padre no se separaban de esa maldita chatarra. Hubo un tiempo en el que lo único que quería era ser piloto y vivir aventuras con ellos en esa nave… Luego el odio y el rencor hacia su padre se apoderarían de él, y la mítica nave empezó a representar todo eso que odiaba. Pero después de los recientes acontecimientos, en que empezaba a estar en paz con su padre, la nave era lo único tangible que le quedaba de él, y puede que le ayudara a reconciliarse con aquella imagen de su padre. Puede que sus sueños de la infancia acabaran llegando tarde o temprano, aunque el camino hacia ellos fuera tortuoso.</p><p>—Ha vuelto a su hogar —respondió Rey entendiendo a quién se refería—. Le llevé a Kashyyyk antes de volver. Algo me dice que sabía por qué no me quedaba con los demás… Que tú estabas bien y habías vuelto.</p><p>Rememoró el reencuentro con sus amigos y le resto de la Resistencia, estaban todos tan contentos y eufóricos… Apenas entró en detalles sobre su periplo contra Palpatine, insistiendo en que le contaran cómo fue la batalla y qué planes tenían ahora. Con el apoyo llegando desde todos los rincones  de la galaxia eran optimistas, y esperaban que Rey estuviera con ellos la próxima vez, pues la ayuda de una jedi tan poderosa era inestimable para la Resistencia… Pero Rey sabía que no podía quedarse. Lo había intentado, pero aquel no era su verdadero hogar, lo supo en cuanto sintió a Ben en Exegol y volvió a producirse aquella conexión entre los dos. Ocultar a sus amigos y a la Resistencia lo que realmente había pasado, a Ben, era una decisión difícil, pero había sido la mejor opción, al menos por el momento.</p><p>Al igual que Leia, Rey no había perdido la esperanza en Ben: había sentido la luz que ahora brillaba en él, su voluntad de hacer las cosas bien, y no dudaba en darle una oportunidad para demostrarlo. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos esperanzadores no hicieron más llevadera la despedida llegado el momento. Les explicó algo sobre una peregrinación jedi para recopilar conocimiento sobre los caminos de la Fuerza, y sobre la posibilidad de reconstruir la Orden algún día. Algo que debía hacer sola y la ayudaría a completar su entrenamiento. Sus amigos trataron de disuadirla, pero eran conscientes de que había cosas sobre la Fuerza y los jedi que nunca comprenderían, y debían aceptar su decisión. Prometiendo encontrarse de nuevo pronto se fundieron en un abrazo y, tras ello, Rey dejó atrás la base de Ajan Kloss en el Halcón.</p><p>—Ah, y esto… —dijo, volviendo de sus pensamientos a la realidad, mientras le tendía a Ben una bolsa de tela—. Pensé que querrías algo de ropa.</p><p>Rey miró fugazmente aquel agujero en el suéter de Ben mientras él depositaba la ropa y rebuscaba en su interior algo que ponerse. Eligió un suéter fino de color gris oscuro y se quitó el suyo, completamente ajeno a la presencia de Rey, que ladeó la cabeza y se rascó el cuello nerviosa, esperando que la penumbra de la estancia ocultara su expresión. No podía sino recordar aquella tercera conexión con Ben hacía ya un año en la que apareció ante ella con el torso descubierto. En aquel momento se descubrió sintiendo una extraña mezcla de incomodidad y curiosidad que no había experimentado antes, pero que supondrían el principio de otros sentimientos, también nuevos, que apenas empezaba a descubrir…</p><p>Rey movió la cabeza saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Con el cambio de ropa, Ben estaba mirando con detalle el agujero de su jersey negro. Rey se acercó y puso su mano encima, cubriendo el vacío y cogiendo la de Ben.</p><p>—Yo… siento haber hecho eso —casi susurrando, alzó la vista hasta los ojos de Ben.</p><p>—No importa. En ese momento, yo… Si hubiera muerto, no me habría importado.</p><p>—Ben —Rey acercó una mano a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar—. No digas eso.</p><p>—Es la verdad. Mi padre ya no estaba. Luke ya no estaba. Y entonces sentí cómo mi madre moría. Y tú… Tú habías perdido la esperanza en mí.</p><p>—Perdí la esperanza en Kylo Ren, pero no en Ben Solo. Desde aquella visión que nos mostró la Fuerza supe que eras nuestra esperanza, que podrías hacer mucho bien por la galaxia.</p><p>—No creo que los demás piensen lo mismo. Mi lugar ya no está con la Primera Orden, pero tampoco con la Resistencia. No pertenezco a ninguna parte, ni hay nadie que  espere mi regreso.</p><p>—Eso no es cierto. Ahora ya no estás solo. Ninguno de los dos lo está.</p><p>Rey mantuvo la mirada clavada en sus ojos con la misma firmeza y determinación con la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. A Ben se le había acelerado un poco el pulso. Soltó su suéter negro y sin apenas pensarlo se inclinó para besar a Rey mientras la abrazaba, acercándola suavemente pero con firmeza hacia sí, como si temiera que alguien fuera a arrancarla de sus brazos.</p><p>Al separarse Rey reparó en su mochila, recordando algo de repente, y fue a por ella. Se sentó al lado de Ben con la mochila en su regazo.</p><p>—Se me olvidaba darte algo —Rey sacó algo enrollado en tela y luego la dejó en el suelo.</p><p>Ben lo desenvolvió descubriendo los sables láser de Anakin y Leia. Conocía muy bien el primero, y esbozó una media sonrisa al recordar aquella vez que el sable eligió a Rey antes que a él, el heredero del legado Skywalker. Ahora ya nada de eso le importaba. Sin embrago, cogió el segundo con curiosidad.</p><p>—Era el sable de Leia. Luke me contó que empezó su entrenamiento jedi, pero lo interrumpió al sentir que su hijo moriría si lo terminaba.</p><p>—Yo… —Ben estaba un poco desconcertado—. Sabía que debía conocer algo sobre los caminos de la Fuerza, pero esto… Siempre pensé que no entendía este poder, que no me entendía, y por eso me envió con Luke.</p><p>—Sus conocimientos y habilidades eran mucho más profundos de lo que mostraba; ella ha sido mi maestra durante este tiempo.</p><p>—Ojalá hubiera hecho lo mismo conmigo —confesó Ben con un tono que dejaba entrever tristeza y anhelo. Una lágrima amenazaba con derramarse, pero se mantuvo firme.</p><p>Rey abrió la boca para hablar, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento; aquel era un tema delicado y era mejor no presionarle, dejar que procesara las cosas con calma. Apenas había tenido tiempo de llorar la pérdida de su madre, ninguno de los dos lo tuvo. Ahora sí lo tenían, y había muchas heridas que sanar.</p><p>Rey puso su mano sobre el sable que sujetaba Ben y le acarició los dedos mientras una leve sonrisa de comprensión se dibujaba en su rostro.</p><p>—Deberías tenerlo tú —apuntó Ben volviendo la vista hacia ella. La tristeza de sus ojos había desaparecido—. Luke te lo dio por alguna razón, y creo que ella estaría de acuerdo.</p><p>—¡No puedo! Es el legado de tu madre; tu legado —cogió la otra mano de Ben y la puso sobre el sable, reforzando así sus palabras—. Además, ya tengo mi propio sable.</p><p>Ben la miró con curiosidad, a la espera de que se lo mostrara. Rey buscó en la mochila a sus pies y sacó el sable, sujetándolo frente a él. Para la empuñadura había usado parte de su bastón, algo ligero y cómodo, algo familiar. Rey le tendió el sable a Ben, quería que viera en qué había estado trabajando este tiempo. Ben hizo algunos giros de muñeca, simulando los movimientos que haría con un sable activado, y se lo devolvió a Rey con una media sonrisa de aprobación, haciéndola sentir orgullosa del resultado. Entonces Rey activó el sable y una luz dorada iluminó sus rostros. Ben ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de imaginar de qué color sería, pero le pareció que era cálido y reconfortante, como los rayos del sol. O como la presencia de Rey a su lado.</p><p>*</p><p>Ya era entrada la tarde cuando Rey despertó.</p><p>Un rayo de sol se colaba por la diminuta ventana sobre su cabeza iluminando un punto de la pared frente a ella. Se incorporó, y la ausencia de Ben le hizo suponer que estaría fuera, inspeccionando la isla.</p><p>Se echó encima la manta fina con la que se había tapado y salió al exterior. Los dos soles estaban bajos, casi tocando el horizonte del océano de Ahch-To, en un atardecer anaranjado sin apenas nubes. No vio a Ben pero pudo sentirlo, no muy lejos, en uno de los acantilados. La Fuerza parecía fluir con más intensidad en esa isla; durante su breve entrenamiento aprendió a abrirse a ella y pudo sentir toda la vida a su alrededor. Ahora entre todo ello sentía una presencia luminosa y poderosa, su otra mitad de la díada que formaban: Ben.</p><p>Siguió uno de los caminos y al poco tiempo llegó a donde estaba, sentado en la hierba de cara al océano. Se paró a unos metros de él para observarlo, como si quisiera atesorar esa imagen sin perturbar su momento de soledad. En ese instante Ben se giró, contento de verla. Por supuesto que no iba a tardar en sentir su presencia. Rey sonrió bajando la mirada y se acercó para sentarse a su lado.</p><p>—Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en un lugar tan… pacífico —confesó él, mirando a la lejanía.</p><p>Ben, atormentado por voces y pensamientos horribles toda su vida. Rodeado de gente que lo temía, o que lo odiaba, o ambas a la vez. Sintiendo que el espacio a su alrededor lo asfixiaba, ya fuera en su pequeño hogar con sus padres o en la inmensa nave de Snoke junto a miles de personas… No. Eso ya se había acabado. Era libre de esas voces y pensamientos. De esa carga que intentaba mitigar tras la máscara de Kylo Ren. Ahora volvía a ser Ben, y se esforzaría porque siguiera siendo así.</p><p>—Creo que por eso Luke decidió venir aquí.</p><p>—Supongo que debería estarle agradecido. Si no hubiera sido por esa decisión, a lo mejor nunca nos habríamos encontrado…</p><p>Rey bajó la mirada, recordando cuánto había cambiado su vida en poco más de un año.</p><p>—Si nuestra… conexión es tan poderosa, creo que la Fuerza nos habría terminado conectando tarde o temprano.</p><p>—Supongo que sí… Pero me alegro de que fuera en ese momento.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el horizonte durante unos instantes.</p><p>—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —dijo por fin Ben.</p><p>Rey sabía a qué se refería. Había omitido todo lo relativo a Ben durante su breve regreso con la Resistencia. Su historia, la historia de ambos, habría de ser contada en otro momento. Pero eso no significaba que fueran a ignorar la guerra que aún estaba teniendo lugar.</p><p>—Deberíamos seguir luchando. Ha habido alzamientos por toda la galaxia pero la Primera Orden no ha caído por completo. Deberíamos ayudar. De forma… discreta.</p><p>—Rey, somos los seres más poderosos de la galaxia; no creo que podamos actuar de forma «discreta».</p><p>—Lo he estado pensando y… Tengo información de la Resistencia: bases, puntos estratégicos de la Primera Orden… Solo tenemos que elegir lugares que no considerarían una prioridad.</p><p>Ben observaba la expresión decidida de Rey: estaba convencida de lo que debía hacer y nada podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Era testaruda, y Ben tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba esa cualidad en ella. De no haber sido por esa testarudez, esa voluntad de mantenerse firme en lo que creía correcto, él aún llevaría esa máscara, atado a un destino de soledad. Sin embargo, una duda temerosa planeaba en su mente…</p><p>—Pero, ¿y si nos descubren? ¿Y si la Resistencia descubre lo que estamos haciendo? Que ahora recorres la galaxia con…</p><p>—…el hijo de Leia y Han —interrumpió Rey colocando la mano en su antebrazo con gesto cariñoso pero firme.</p><p>Ben desvió la mirada hacia su mano cuando la apretó con suavidad. Recordó aquella visión de su padre, la presencia de su madre a través de la Fuerza… Le querían, siempre le habían querido, y por encima de todo, le habían perdonado. Sin embargo, ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil de aceptar? Las mentiras de Snoke habían calado en lo más profundo de su ser y tendría que luchar para librarse de esa sombra en su interior.</p><p>—Ben, ellos te querían, y nunca perdieron la esperanza en ti —continuó Rey, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando—. Y estoy segura de que deseas hacer lo correcto. Puedo sentirlo, igual que lo sentí en Exegol.</p><p>—Yo… No sé si puedo enmendar todo lo que he hecho…</p><p>—Puedes intentarlo, Ben. Ayudar a la gente. Juntos.</p><p>Asintió, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rey. No estaba del todo seguro, pero Rey creía en él, y esa esperanza era lo más valioso que tenía ahora. Lo intentaría, dejaría atrás su pasado. Por ella, por todos los que una vez le quisieron y creyeron en él, por el futuro de la galaxia.</p><p>*</p><p>Habían elegido un pequeño sistema en el Borde Exterior, poco importante en apariencia. Sin embargo, y según los datos de que disponían, parecía ser una explotación minera de la Primera Orden. Un punto estratégico aunque discreto que de momento no había llamado la atención de la Resistencia, y eso era una ventaja para lo que se disponían a hacer. A pesar del caos y de cómo habían cambiado las tornas para la Primera Orden, seguían necesitando armas. No iban a abandonar una de sus minas de dedlanita, mineral usado en la fabricación de blasters para sus soldados de asalto, por lo que Rey y Ben esperaban encontrar algo de resistencia a su llegada. Debían estar utilizando a la población local y tendrían que actuar con cuidado, ya que no solo se trataba de enfrentarse a los soldados de asalto que hubiera; también tendrían que poner a salvo a esa gente.</p><p>El Halcón salió del hiperespacio frente a un planeta rocoso y se adentró en su atmósfera. Si daban una vuelta de reconocimiento para encontrar la mina les detectarían, pero no tenían otra opción. Rey voló con cautela hasta que unos disparos láser les indicaron que estaban sobre la zona correcta, y salieron de allí rápidamente.</p><p>—Tienen una base con turboláseres y al menos un caminante —dijo Ben, que había conseguido ver algo antes de que los atacaran. Rey frunció el ceño ante esa perspectiva.</p><p>—Lo mejor será aterrizar por esa zona boscosa —dijo señalando con la cabeza—. Creo que estaremos lo suficientemente lejos de la base, y los árboles ocultarán la nave.</p><p>Encontró un pequeño claro entre la arboleda y descendió con suavidad. No es que Ben no la hubiera visto pilotar antes, pero estaba encantado con lo bien que se le daba manejar la nave. Rey le había ofrecido pilotarla, pero había declinado de forma aparentemente despreocupada. Cuando Rey volvió con el Halcón, él se sorprendió alegrándose por ello y recordando sus sueños de piloto, aunque no sabía si estaba preparado para ponerse a los mandos de la nave. Los recuerdos volvían a arremolinarse en su cabeza, y también esa sensación de no ser válido, de no ser digno del legado de sus padres…</p><p>—Ben, ¿vamos? —dijo Rey, de pie y colocando la mano en su hombro mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.</p><p>Asintió un par de veces, como sacudiéndose de encima aquellos pensamientos. No podía permitir que le siguieran perturbando, no ahora que el causante de todo había desaparecido, ahora que tenía a Rey a su lado, creyendo en él. <em>Intentaré hacer lo correcto</em>, se convenció, ayudar a mejorar las cosas. Empezando por la misión que se disponían a llevar a cabo.</p><p>—Hace un poco de frío —dijo Rey, frotándose el brazo, cuando terminó de bajar la rampa y entró una ráfaga de aire del exterior.</p><p>Se colocó la capucha y fue a por una bufanda grande de color beis para enrollarla sobre sus hombros. Mientras tanto Ben se estaba ciñendo el cinturón que le había traído Rey: lo habían modificado para colocar un sable y ahora el de Anakin se encontraba ajustado a su muslo. En el lado contrario Rey había colocado un enganche para colgar otro sable, con la esperanza de que algún día Ben decidiera llevar también el de Leia. Le acercó a Ben una bufanda de color oscuro y le ayudó a colocársela mientras sonreía por alguna razón que él no pudo adivinar.</p><p>El bosque terminaba cerca de los límites de la base minera. Habían eliminado toda la vegetación del perímetro y solo se veía tierra y roca desnuda. Rey y Ben se quedaron agazapados entre los arbustos, observando. La entrada a la mina se encontraba a la izquierda, en la base de un monte bajo. Por supuesto había soldados de asalto por todas partes: en la entrada de la mina, de la base, vigilando los cargamentos…</p><p>—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto… —susurró Ben sin apartar la vista de los soldados que patrullaban la zona.</p><p>—¡Ahora! —soltó Rey con énfasis mientras salía disparada de los arbustos.</p><p>—¡Rey! —dijo Ben sin comprender lo que hacía y esperando no haber gritado muy alto.</p><p>Llegaron jadeando hasta la parte de atrás de una pila de cargamentos que los ocultaba del área principal de actividad.</p><p>—¿Por qué has hecho eso?</p><p>—Era el momento de salir sin que nos vieran. Ahora debemos ser cautos.</p><p>—Eso estaría bien… —resopló Ben.</p><p>Rey se asomó por el borde, escudriñando la actividad alrededor de la entrada de la mina.</p><p>—Los datos eran correctos, están usando a la población de aquí. Pero tienen droides mineros avanzados, ¿por qué querrían a esas personas en la mina?</p><p>—No las quieren para eso —dijo Ben pensativo con la mirada baja. Bajo el mando de Snoke había visto lo terrible que podía llegar a ser la Primera Orden, el miedo que quería imponer…</p><p>—Quieren someterlos, demostrar su poder.</p><p>Ben le dirigió una mirada de afirmativa resignación y se asomó por encima de las cargas que los ocultaban.</p><p>—Debe haber al menos un oficial de rango medio en la base, junto a unos pocos soldados. Estarán nerviosos por lo que está pasando, su prioridad ahora será recoger el máximo mineral posible para llevarlo a las fábricas rápidamente.</p><p>—Deberíamos sacar a esas personas primero —dijo Rey, evaluando la situación en la entrada de la mina. Ben asintió.</p><p>—Intentarán usarlos como rehenes y sería más complicado —dijo con un tono de pesar. Conocía las tácticas de la Primera Orden—. Cuando estén a salvo será más fácil encargarse del resto.</p><p>Rey lo observaba atenta, con esa expresión de determinación en el rostro que esperaba que nunca perdiera. Ben volvió a echar un vistazo por encima y se acercó al borde, preparado para salir, cuando Rey puso la mano sobre su brazo.</p><p>—Ben —dijo, colocándole la capucha—. Por si acaso.</p><p>Se miraron mostrando una media sonrisa de complicidad y asintieron, como señal de que estaban listos para afrontar lo que fuera, juntos.</p><p>Salieron hacia la entrada de la mina y nada más quedar expuestos empezaron a llegar los primeros disparos. Rey cogió su sable e intentó esquivarlos, cubriéndolos a ambos mientras Ben usaba la Fuerza para quitarles a los soldados sus blasters y apartarlos de su camino. Ya estaban casi en la entrada cuando vieron que algunas de las personas estaban fuera, desconcertadas ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los refuerzos de la Primera Orden no tardaron a llegar.</p><p>—¡Entrad en la mina! ¡Rápido! —gritó Rey dirigiéndose a esas personas, que abandonaron las cargas que transportaban y corrieron hacia el interior.</p><p>—¡Rey!</p><p>Estaba concentrada desviando con la Fuerza los disparos que ahora también se dirigían contra esas personas. Llegaron jadeando al interior de la mina, con los disparos persiguiéndoles, pero Rey se quedó a pocos metros de la entrada.</p><p>—Rey, ¿qué…?</p><p>Antes de que pudiera continuar, Rey hizo un movimiento con el brazo y la entrada se vino abajo. Al girarse, Ben la miró con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Necesitábamos ganar tiempo y es lo único que se me ha ocurrido —explicó Rey contestando a su mirada.</p><p>Las personas de la mina se habían agrupado contra la pared, sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse. Parecían abrumados pero con algo de curiosidad.</p><p>—Tranquilos, somos de la Resistencia —dijo Rey con voz calmada—. Hemos venido a ayudaros.</p><p>Sus rostros cambiaron completamente mostrando alivio y esperanza, pero unos disparos interrumpieron la alegría momentánea. Había más soldados en el interior, y se acercaban despacio, aprovechando los recovecos de la las paredes para esconderse. Todos retrocedieron hasta refugiarse en un hueco de la pared rocosa.</p><p>—¿Hay más personas aquí dentro? —preguntó Ben al hombre que tenía enfrente.</p><p>—Sí, algo más del doble de los que estamos aquí —contestó, entendiendo a quiénes se refería.</p><p>—Hay que ir a por los soldados —dijo Ben mientras se giraba hacia Rey y se miraban, evaluando la situación.</p><p>—Está bien, pero tengo una idea: cuando los encontremos, necesito que los paralices.</p><p>Ben asintió. No sabía exactamente lo que se proponía pero confiaba plenamente en ella.</p><p>—Esperad aquí, en seguida os sacaremos a todos —dijo Rey intentando tranquilizar a la gente.</p><p>—¡Tened cuidado! —dijo una mujer con preocupación.</p><p>Rey sonrió con gesto de agradecimiento y afirmación, y junto a Ben salió al pasillo central de la mina. Esta vez fue Ben el que sacó el sable ante la llegada de los primeros disparos, esquivándolos mientras acortaban distancias con los dos soldados. Cuando ya estaban a pocos metros de ellos, Rey lanzó los blasters fuera de su alcance y Ben aprovechó, extendiendo el brazo, para suspenderlos en el aire con la Fuerza. Se giró para mirar a Rey, que dio unos pasos para acercarse a los soldados.</p><p>—<em>Queréis dejar la Primera Orden, no es vuestro sitio</em>.</p><p>—Queremos dejar la Primera Orden, no es nuestro sitio —repitieron los soldados al unísono.</p><p>—<em>Reuniréis al resto de personas de la mina y les protegeréis</em>.</p><p>Volvieron a repetir sus palabras y Ben los dejó en el suelo. Acto seguido salieron corriendo hacia el interior de la mina.</p><p>—Buena idea —dijo Ben desactivando el sable y colocándolo de nuevo en el cinturón.</p><p>—Quiero intentarlo con los que pueda. Finn pudo cambiar su camino, y creo que debemos darles la oportunidad a otros de hacerlo también.</p><p>Ben asintió. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba tener una segunda oportunidad. Rey se la había dado, y con ello había demostrado que no había que perder la esperanza en la gente… Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por sonidos de disparos contra la roca y algunos gritos. Salieron corriendo hacia la entrada. Desde fuera los soldados estaban intentando abrirse paso pulverizando las rocas que tapaban la abertura.</p><p>—Quedaos atrás —les advirtió Rey—. Los demás se reunirán con vosotros junto a unos soldados. No os preocupéis, están de nuestro lado.</p><p>La gente estaba asustada, pero algo en las palabras de Rey les permitió mantener la calma. Miró a Ben, como indicándole que iba a actuar, y extendió el brazo: las rocas de la entrada (y los soldados que había detrás) salieron despedidos con fuerza. Detrás de ella alguien gritó y otros se cubrieron la cara.</p><p>—Esperad aquí, volveremos cuando sea seguro —dijo Rey haciendo un gesto con la mano para que aguardaran.</p><p>De algún modo, Rey parecía ser una presencia tranquilizadora para aquellas personas. Todos asintieron y se retiraron hacia el interior del pasillo. Rey y Ben volvieron a activar sus sables, dirigiéndose con cautela hacia la entrada. Cuando salieron, los soldados estaban intentando reagruparse, algunos todavía levantándose o recogiendo sus armas. Ben miró a Rey: sabía lo que quería hacer a continuación, solo necesitaba confirmarlo. Rey asintió y se prepararon para el primer ataque. Esquivaron los disparos con los sables y, en cuanto tuvo a algunos soldados más cerca, Ben los paralizó usando la Fuerza. Lanzó una mirada apremiante a Rey, que se acercó haciendo un gesto con la mano.</p><p>—<em>No queréis hacer esto. Dejaréis la Primera Orden y ayudaréis a la gente de este lugar.</em></p><p>—Dejaremos la Primera Orden y ayudaremos a la gente de este lugar —repitieron con un tono de voz monótono.</p><p>Ben los soltó y se apartaron, pero llegaban más pelotones que, mezcla de incredulidad y rabia, gritaban a los que habían bajado las armas y disparaban con más ímpetu a unos enemigos que parecían casi invulnerables.</p><p>—Rey, son demasiados —señaló Ben ante el avance de los soldados.</p><p>Enfrentarse a ellos no suponía un problema realmente, pero Ben no se refería a eso. Usar el truco mental con unos mientras intentaban defenderse de otros no era tarea fácil. Rey miró a su alrededor pensativa.</p><p>—Tal vez deberíamos usar nuestro poder —dijo mientras lanzaba por los aires a varios soldados.</p><p>—Pero… —Ben cortó mientras trataba de esquivar más disparos—. Ese poder ya no existe, él nos lo quitó.</p><p>—Hay que intentarlo.</p><p>Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa determinación en la mirada de Rey. Una mirada que le hacía sentir que podría con cualquier cosa, mientras ella permaneciera a su lado. Levantaron el brazo a la vez, sintiendo la Fuerza y más allá. Buscaron en su interior ese poder tan extraordinario: el poder de la díada que habían formado desde siempre sin saberlo. Los soldados pararon en seco. Debía haber no menos de veinte o treinta soldados rodeándoles y todos se quedaron inmóviles al ser alcanzados por ese poder. Un poder que seguía allí, a pesar de todo. Rey y Ben se miraron con asombro y alegría. «Un poder como la vida misma» había dicho Palpatine, y aquella conexión seguía viva e inquebrantable en el interior de ambos.</p><p>—<em>Soltad las armas</em> —dijo Ben moviendo la mano.</p><p>Los blasters cayeron al suelo uno tras otro con un ruido sordo. Estaba funcionando. Con su poder conjunto eran capaces de influenciar a todos aquellos soldados a la vez. Rey tomó la palabra a continuación.</p><p>—<em>Dejaréis la Primera Orden y ayudaréis a los demás. Ya no sois soldados, os plantearéis otro camino.</em></p><p>Algunos soldados asintieron. Se oyeron gritos de «¡Sí!» y «¡Elegimos otro camino!». Lo habían conseguido. Podían hacer las cosas de forma distinta, aportar un granito de arena a la lucha sin tener que perder más vidas. Cuando se giraron para volver a la mina se encontraron a aquellas personas reunidas, con algunos soldados a su lado, contemplando la escena con una mezcla de asombro y emoción en sus caras. Rey y Ben no pudieron más que sonreír.</p><p>La incursión en la base fue relativamente fácil, como Ben había imaginado. Tras reducir a los dos oficiales al mando y al resto de soldados, dejaron el lugar en manos de las personas que habían liberado. Ahora contaban con la ayuda de aquellos soldados desertores, y podrían usar las comunicaciones de la base para informar de la situación a la Resistencia. Pero Rey y Ben no iban a quedarse para verlo. Todo el mundo sonreía con alivio y gratitud cuando se despidieron, cogiéndoles de las manos o abrazándoles. Para esa gente los actos de aquellos dos extraordinarios desconocidos significaban volver a ser libres. Para ellos, ese pequeño pero importante granito de arena para mejorar la situación de la galaxia.</p><p>De vuelta en el Halcón, Rey acababa de quitarse la bufanda y, al entrar en la cabina, oyó como Ben ponía el motor en marcha y preparaba la nave. Sonrió para sí y se sentó a su lado, contemplándolo con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>—Oh, yo… Ha sido algo instintivo… Pero, sigue tú —dijo Ben entre confuso y sorprendido.</p><p>—Creo que… prefiero quedarme de copiloto. Es hora de que esta nave vuelva a ser pilotada por un Solo.</p><p>Ambos sonrieron y Ben asintió dándole la razón y convenciéndose a sí mismo de que ese momento había llegado. Nunca había dejado de ser aquel niño que quería ser piloto como su padre, porque nadie se va nunca del todo. Y con la misma determinación que mostró entonces, Ben despegó para marcharse del planeta y lanzarse al hiperespacio.</p><p>*</p><p>Ben trasteaba ruidosamente en las profundidades del Halcón. Rey lo había enviado a buscar una pieza de recambio que esperaba que se encontrara en las reservas de la nave. En su última misión había sufrido unos ligeros daños al atravesar un campo de asteroides. Una suerte teniendo en cuenta lo que se habían encontrado en los tres sistemas que habían visitado hasta entonces. No era nada que no pudiera arreglarse en unas pocas horas, pero la nave tenía que estar en perfectas condiciones para su próxima misión. Su objetivo era ambicioso, pero habían decidido que era el momento de actuar a mayor escala: intentarían hacerse con un destructor estelar.</p><p>—¿Lo has encontrado? —dijo, tamborileando los dedos en el marco de la entrada de la cabina, donde se apoyaba.</p><p>No parecía haberla oído, pero un par de minutos más tarde escuchó sus pasos y vio a Ben acercarse con una media sonrisa y un pequeño artefacto en la mano. Estaba llegando cuando…</p><p>«¿Rey?». La voz de Poe Dameron sonó a través del comunicador.</p><p>—Aquí lo… —Ben paró en seco cuando Rey le puso una mano en la boca, haciendo un gesto con la otra para que guardara silencio.</p><p>«¿Estás ahí, Rey?».</p><p>Rey corrió hacia el comunicador.</p><p>—¡Poe! Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Ocurre algo?</p><p>Rey se giró hacia Ben frunciendo el ceño; no esperaba recibir noticias tan pronto. Él se encogió de hombros y permaneció atento.</p><p>—No, bueno… Sólo quería, ya sabes, saber cómo te iba en tu retiro jedi, y eso.</p><p>—Yo…</p><p>Seguía mirando a Ben y este ladeó la cabeza con gesto expectante. Realmente no había llegado a contarle cómo se despidió de sus amigos de la Resistencia, y él tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar. Rey puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que era lo único que se le ocurrió.</p><p>—¿Ya te has encontrado a ti misma… o a alguien más?</p><p>—Poe, no sé qué intentas decir.</p><p>Rey notaba la tensión en sus preguntas. Poe era muy inquisitivo y no solía andarse por las ramas.</p><p>—Verás, nos han llegado algunos informes sobre planetas que han sido liberados de la Primera Orden, digamos, de forma inusualmente eficiente y pacífica.</p><p>—Eso es… una gran noticia —dijo mirando extrañada a Ben. Por el gesto que le devolvió, él tampoco parecía entender lo que ocurría. Simplemente observaba con atención apoyado en la entrada de la cabina.</p><p>—Pero lo más curioso es que la gente de esos sitios habla de <em>hechiceros</em>. Concretamente de dos hechiceros que hacen cosas extraordinarias.</p><p>Rey se quedó con la boca entreabierta y Ben la miró abriendo ligeramente los ojos. Poe hizo una pausa que les pareció demasiado larga y tensa, antes de continuar.</p><p>—No sabrás tú nada de eso, ¿verdad?</p><p>Así que se trataba de eso. La Resistencia debía sospechar lo que habían estado haciendo. Sabían que tarde o temprano sus acciones acabarían llamando la atención, pero esperaban que fuera más tarde que pronto. Ben le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y negó con la cabeza. El nerviosismo se reflejaba en la mirada de Rey. Sabía que les debía un par de explicaciones… Muchas explicaciones, en realidad. Pero este no era el momento para ello.</p><p>—¿Rey, sigues ahí? ¿Hola?</p><p>Rey cortó la comunicación. Ben respiró aliviado y ambos se miraron comprendiendo que su camino estaba a punto de cambiar. Aunque, pasara lo que pasara, lo seguirían recorriendo juntos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Sobre la autora</b>
</p><p>MC (ella/she/her) creció en los 90 entre anime y pelis de Disney. Científica por vocación y enamorada de las letras y el arte por afición, también se ha formado como correctora. Empezó participando en concursos literarios escolares, y desde entonces no ha dejado de imaginar e inspirarse en casi cualquier cosa. Le gustan la mitología, el folklore y los gatos. Como lectora acepta casi todo lo que le echen, aunque siempre acaba metida en mundos de ciencia ficción y fantasía. Como escritora, la mayoría de sus historias todavía revolotea en su imaginación o está en proceso de tomar forma, a la espera de ver la luz algún día.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LadyFreeBirdie">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbirdLady">ao3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/BlackbirdLady">Wattpad</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El punto sin retorno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>tw { none </b>
</p><p>Si la fantasía es lo único que le queda a Rey antes de tener que abandonar el escenario para siempre, de marcharse de la ópera y no volver a ver a su Fantasma, a Ben, al menos aprovechará el momento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/37skhzj">  </a>
</p><p>Su corazón palpita con fuerza en su pecho, como un ave enjaulada intentando escapar. La explicación lógica es que se trata de la noche del estreno; los nervios no son algo extraño en una <em>prima donna</em>, menos aún en una tan inexperta como ella, pero lo cierto es que Rey está más preocupada por otras cosas. Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan de su prometido, esta noche será su última noche bajo el yugo del Fantasma, de su ángel de la música. Pero, en el momento de la verdad, no está tan segura de que eso sea lo que quiere.</p><p>Cuando Don Juan empieza a cantar todo parece ir como debería. Rey ha vivido este momento y escuchado la misma canción de los mismos labios innumerables veces durante los interminables ensayos, pero inmediatamente hay algo que despierta sus sospechas: esa voz remueve algo en su interior. Algo que le hace pensar en él.</p><p>Su voz parece suavizarse poco a poco y Rey se deja llevar. Si cierra los ojos, casi parece que sea el Fantasma quien canta junto a su oído intentando seducirla. Canta sobre la llegada del momento que ambos estaban esperando, de Rey siendo libre y tomando una decisión y eligiéndolo a <em>él</em>, al fin, olvidándose de su prometido. ¿No es acaso eso lo que siempre ha deseado desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos en la triste mirada del Fantasma? Todas esas horas que han pasado a solas en la capilla, las clases de canto, las conversaciones a media voz con la luz de unas pocas velas iluminándoles en la oscuridad.</p><p>Su dulce voz canta sólo para ella, como si no hubiese nadie más en el teatro. Entonces Rey mira hacia las gradas y no hay nadie entre el público, sólo ellos dos sobre un escenario apenas iluminado. El momento de olvidar el pasado al fin ha llegado; es hora de seguir hacia adelante sin mirar atrás. Se acabaron los juegos y las reservas, ahora sólo están ellos dos y los deseos más ocultos de sus corazones.</p><p>Algo despierta en su interior con el primer roce de esa mano. Nunca antes la ha visto, mucho menos sentido contra su piel, sin la suave capa de cuero cubriéndola, pero algo dentro de ella la reconoce inmediatamente; una oscura parte de su ser reconociendo a su igual. Y mientras esas manos —sus manos— recorren su cuerpo de abajo a arriba, acariciando su cintura y subiendo suavemente hasta su pecho, un escalofrío de deseo atraviesa su cuerpo.</p><p>Entonces un sentimiento de culpa la engulle, atrapándola en su interior. Su mente le está jugando una mala pasada, haciendo que imagine aquello que tanto desea y que confunda la realidad.</p><p>Rey se levanta y huye del lado de su compañero de reparto, que ninguna culpa tiene de sus incurables fantasías. Su prometido cuenta con ella, con que el Fantasma aparezca para verla actuar, pero jamás caería en una trampa tan obvia. Aun así, Rey tiene el repentino deseo de que realmente sea <em>él</em>, de que aparezca para llevársela lejos de todo lo que ha conocido hasta ahora. Una fe ciega e inexplicable se apodera de ella.</p><p>Rey sabe que lleva el título de Fantasma, de monstruo, como una máscara más tras la que esconderse. Pero también le conoce, y de alguna forma parece comprenderle como nadie más lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Ambos lo hacen.</p><p>¿Qué le espera más allá de las puertas del teatro? Una vida segura y llena de opulencias si se casa con Armitage, pero más allá de eso todo es incertidumbre. Rey sabe que jamás será feliz a su lado, que sólo el autoengaño conseguirá hacerle olvidar sus días en el teatro. Sí, el dinero ayudará; olvidar las penurias y no volver a pasar hambre tiene ese efecto sobre la gente… Pero el Fantasma también lo sabe; después de todo fue él el primero en avisarle de que Armitage Hux sólo quería su gloria, llevársela como a una hermosa joya con la que decorar su hogar. Rey había llegado a pensar, durante un breve momento, que lo amaba; lo cierto era que amaba a su recuerdo, aquellos días de felicidad en su infancia antes de convertirse en una huérfana, y eso era lo que le había llevado a aceptar la proposición de matrimonio. Pero el paso del tiempo le ha hecho darse cuenta de que ni siquiera conoce al hombre en el que se ha convertido, de que ni siquiera sabía realmente lo que era sentir amor por alguien… hasta que empezó a hablar con el Fantasma. Ben. El único hombre a quien conoce, a quien comprende. El único hombre con el que ha compartido su verdadero ser, su corazón y su mente.</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Ya no existe el bien ni el mal, el mundo es nuestro, ahora unidos siempre tú y yo…</em>
  <em>»</em>
</p><p>La voz del Fantasma canta junto a su cuello, sus labios rozándolo con cada movimiento, el calor de su aliento en su piel.</p><p>Rey se entrega con abandono a la canción, a la actuación. Si la fantasía es lo único que le queda antes de tener que abandonar el escenario para siempre, de marcharse de la ópera y no volver a ver a su Fantasma, a Ben, al menos aprovechará el momento. Si alguien va a hacerle daño no será con su ayuda ni su beneplácito, y desde luego no será con ella sentada observando pasivamente, ni sirviendo como cebo.</p><p>El escenario se transforma a su alrededor en un remolino de seda y terciopelo, de ricas telas y muebles oscuros, y de pronto están junto a la cama en forma de cisne que Rey conoce.</p><p>—Olvida a tu prometido —dice el Fantasma, su máscara en su sitio—, olvídalo y únete a mí. Seamos uno al fin, en cuerpo y alma. Huyamos de aquí y comencemos una nueva vida lejos de todo esto.</p><p>Y eso es lo único que Rey quiere, que ha querido durante tanto tiempo, pero hay algo que le impide aceptar su proposición: esa máscara. Si hay algo que de verdad desea para él es que deje de lado su personaje de Fantasma, que vuelva a ser él mismo y que no tenga nada por lo que esconderse. Que vuelva a ser Ben.</p><p>Rey alarga la mano hasta la máscara y el Fantasma agacha ligeramente la cabeza, casi con resignación.</p><p>—Ben —susurra ella, al fin cara a cara con el hombre al que ama—, por fin puedo verte.</p><p>Rey besa la cicatriz que cubre el lado derecho de su cara y Ben levanta la cabeza, sus ojos brillando con una emoción indescriptible. Su voz rebosa esperanza en sus siguientes palabras.</p><p>—Dime que compartiremos el resto de nuestras vidas.</p><p>Ben le tiende una mano y Rey la toma.</p><p>—Siempre. Allá donde vayas también iré yo.</p><p>Los enormes brazos de Ben rodean su cuerpo, sus labios depositando pequeños besos en el cuello y hombro de Rey. Entonces hace algo que Rey no esperaba en absoluto: se arrodilla ante ella. Ben clava su mirada en sus ojos, una pregunta sin palabras clara en ella. Rey no sabe a qué está accediendo, pero asiente levemente con la cabeza de todos modos; confía plenamente en Ben, y quiere que él lo entienda, que lo tenga tan claro como ella.</p><p>Entonces Ben pone sus manos desnudas en las rodillas de Rey, bajo la falda de su vestido, empieza a subirlas lentamente y, <em>oh</em>, ahora Rey entiende qué pretende.</p><p>—Ben…</p><p>Sus labios recorren cada centímetro de sus muslos con una lentitud que casi la hace gritar, mientras sus manos agarran firmemente sus caderas, manteniéndola en el sitio y ayudándola a seguir en pie. Cuando Ben al fin llega a su ropa interior ésta está húmeda, y Rey casi no puede respirar, ni mantenerse en pie de lo que le tiemblan las rodillas cuando nota su sonrisa a través de la tela.</p><p>Una especie de pitido empieza a sonar en sus oídos y, cuando ya está empezando a sospechar que va a desmayarse del simple esfuerzo que está haciendo por no saltarle encima a Ben, el hechizo se rompe.</p><p>*</p><p>Rey juega durante un segundo con la idea de lanzar su móvil contra la pared, pero en vez de eso apaga el despertador y se levanta de la cama con sólo unas pocas ganas de romper cosas.</p><p>—¿Buen sueño? —Rose le pregunta cuando se cruzan en la puerta del baño con una risita. Rey no tiene que preguntarle a qué se refiere; su reflejo en el espejo lo deja bastante claro. Su cara aún está roja y sus ojos tienen cierto aire predatorio que nunca tienen fuera del dormitorio.</p><p>—Uf, no sé por qué me dejé convencer para ver <em>El fantasma de la ópera</em> anoche, no sabes el daño que has hecho a mi relación.</p><p>—Oooh, así que ha sido uno de <em>esos</em> sueños. Recuérdame que te envíe el enlace a dónde puedes comprar la máscara. De nada.</p><p>—No, no, no. No lo entiendes. ¡Tu novio era <em>Raoul</em>!</p><p>Rey no sabe si está más avergonzada u horrorizada, pero Rose no parece tener mucho dilema moral con el tema y estalla en carcajadas, casi atragantándose con el café que estaba bebiendo en el proceso. Cuando se acerca al fregadero a dejar la taza se queda mirando por la ventana, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Rey.</p><p>—Tu amante bandido ha llegado.</p><p>—Por favor, deja de llamarlo así —ríe Rey.</p><p>—Quizás si se atreviese a subir en vez de quedarse esperando en su coche cada vez…</p><p>—Te tiene miedo. No se fía de alguien capaz de controlar a Hux.</p><p>—¡Pero si son amigos! –protesta Rose– ¿…Amienemigos?</p><p>—Más bien.</p><p>Después de vestirse y prepararse para irse, Rey se despide de Rose con un abrazo. Cuando llega al portal, su móvil suena con un nuevo mensaje: el enlace a la máscara de Fantasma que su compañera de piso le había prometido. No puede evitar sonrojarse cuando le da al botón de comprar, y aún le dura cuando abre la puerta del coche y se mete dentro.</p><p>Ben le da los buenos días con la sonrisa tímida más bonita que Rey ha visto jamás. Su relación no es exactamente nueva, pero está claro que aun después de varios meses juntos, Ben no concibe cómo ha tenido la buena suerte de acabar con alguien como Rey. Ella, por su parte, se siente igual respecto a Ben.</p><p>Rey le responde acercándose y dándole un beso, quizás un poco más apasionado y necesitado de lo que pretendía, pero el sueño sigue muy presente en su mente. Cuando al fin se separan para respirar, los ojos de Ben están ligeramente oscurecidos y brillantes. Rey carraspea antes de preguntar.</p><p>—¿Has visto <em>El fantasma de la ópera</em>?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Sobre la autora </b>
</p><p>Sasa (ella/she/her) llegó con el solsticio de invierno el mismo año en el que, en el otro lado del mundo, la gran Jane Fonda cumplía los cincuenta y dos. Le gustan los cuentos, los monstruos y criaturas mitológicas, y el terror, aunque actualmente dedica más horas a los videojuegos que a leer o escribir. Empezó a contar historias para su hermano pequeño antes de lo que puede recordar o de siquiera aprender a escribir y, a pesar de haberse pasado al papel (e incluso a los cómics) durante mucho tiempo, nunca llevó la afición más allá. Ha estudiado demasiadas cosas y se dedica a ninguna de ellas, y normalmente escribe en inglés.</p><p>
  <a href="https://sasa.carrd.co/">Página de autora</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/calcifowl">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcifowl/pseuds/calcifowl"> ao3</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Horoscope forecast sunny with a sprinkle of an unexpected love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben Solo estaba absolutamente seguro de tres cosas: amaba su trabajo como veterinario, la pizza con piña era una delicia y el universo le odiaba lo suficientemente como para presentarle al amor de su vida en el momento más inesperado de la manera más absolutamente infausta posible.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/XpYqTK0">  </a>
</p><p>Había tres cosas de las que Ben Solo estaba completamente seguro. La primera, amaba su trabajo como veterinario comunitario y estaba orgulloso de haber conseguido asentar su pequeña clínica en Weidman, una modesta y rural comunidad del Condado de Isabella, en Michigan. La segunda, dijera lo que dijera la gente, la pizza con piña es una delicia. Y la tercera, el universo estaba dispuesto a hacerle comprender que el amor podía surgir en el momento más inesperado de la manera más infausta posible.</p><p>—Deberías hacerme caso en esto, Ben, sé de lo que hablo —trató de razonar una vez más Rose Tico, la veterinaria adjunta que recientemente se había unido a la plantilla de la clínica veterinaria, mientras deslizaba su pulgar sobre la pantalla de su móvil de forma distraída.</p><p>Ben puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un resoplido de exasperación. Hacía apenas una media hora que la clínica Solo, situada junto a la intersección entre la carretera de Gilmore al norte y la de Jordan al oeste, había iniciado su jornada y la sala de espera ya estaba ocupada por varios clientes. A través de las ventanas se podía ver la gruesa capa de nieve sobre el campo y los techos de los vehículos aparcados frente a la clínica. A pesar de la fuerte tormenta de nieve de la pasada noche, nada podía impedir a les dueñes llevar a sus mascotas a revisión.</p><p>—Sabes de sobra que no creo en esas pantomimas, Rose —le explicó Ben mientras daba pequeños sorbos a la humeante taza que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Tras saborear el chocolate, emitió un gemido de satisfacción.</p><p>Rose frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.</p><p>—Tanto escepticismo no es bueno. Déjame que te ilumine con mi sabiduría. —Con rapidez, deslizó varias veces el pulgar sobre la pantalla del móvil—. Mira —dijo leyendo desde el móvil —, «Si no estás enamorado, hoy esta situación puede cambiar, pero deberás ser tú quien tome la iniciativa. Déjate llevar por tu instinto y demuestra toda esa fuerza que posees. El rojo es tu color». Suena bien, ¿verdad? ¡Puede que hoy encuentres el amor, Ben!</p><p>Con los dedos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Ben se levantó y se dirigió hacia el mostrador donde Mitaka, el secretario que hacía las veces de auxiliar, había dejado los expedientes de las mascotas que atenderían ese día ordenadas de forma perfecta.</p><p>
  <em>¿</em>
  <em>Amor? </em>
  <em>¡</em>
  <em>Quién tiene tiempo para el amor!</em>
</p><p>Ben trató de ignorar el brillo en los ojos oscuros de Rose, pero le resultó imposible no sentirse incómodo ante su escrutinio. La determinación y el optimismo que mostraba sólo podían eclipsarlo el destello del anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo anular.</p><p>Rose era, con diferencia, una de las personas que más quería y admiraba, una de las pocas amistades que agradecía tener su lado.</p><p>—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Solo.</p><p>Rose movió los dedos de su mano. De repente, sus ojos adquirieron un atisbo de ensoñación mientras admiraba el anillo. Lo entendía, Ben realmente lo entendía. En cierto modo, envidiaba el halo de felicidad que rodeaba a su amiga.</p><p>—Me alegro por ti, en serio —le dijo con orgullo, con cariño inestimable.</p><p>Sorprendida en su ensimismamiento, el rostro de Rose se tornó de un suave color rosado. Presa de la vergüenza, tomó un papel cualquiera de encima de su escritorio y comenzó a abanicarse con él.</p><p>Una amplia mueca se abrió paso entre los labios rígidos de Ben, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.</p><p>—Eh, Solo, deja de ligar con mi prometida —les interrumpió una voz malhumorada y apagada.</p><p>Ben se giró hacia la puerta que conectaba la recepción con el pasillo donde se encontraban las salas de consulta. Al ver a Armitage Hux, el auxiliar de clínica en prácticas, ataviado con una bata blanca, guantes, una mascarilla quirúrgica y gafas protectoras Ben parpadeó confundido.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta parafernalia? —le preguntó.</p><p>Hux le fulminó con una mirada asesina.</p><p>—Esto, <em>amigo mío</em> —Ben no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando el hombre pronunció aquellas venenosas palabras—, se llama ‘ser precavido’. Tal vez el concepto de prevención te resulte totalmente desconocido teniendo en cuenta que tus hábitos de higiene dejan bastante que desear —le acusó señalándole de arriba abajo.</p><p>—Me has señalado entero.</p><p>—¡Exacto! —exclamó Hux indignado.</p><p>Ben puso los ojos en blanco. Apenas había empezado el día y ya tenía que lidiar con los sinsentidos de su compañero.</p><p>Rose carraspeó, captando la atención de los presentes. En aquel instante, Mitaka pegó un salto en su silla y enseguida empezó a teclear en el ordenador. Después agarró varios expedientes de la pila que había en el mostrador y se los tendió a Rose. Ella los tomó y, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se alejó corriendo hacia las salas de consulta y gritando «¡Duck Harris!» por encima de su hombro. A los pocos segundos se escuchó un molesto <em>¡</em><em>cuác, cuác! </em>y el sonido amortiguado de unas patas trotando por el pasillo.</p><p>—Por si no os habéis enterado —prosiguió Hux al tiempo que se colocaba junto a Mitaka—, al otro lado del océano Atlántico hay un virus mortal para el que no estamos ni inmunizados ni tenemos vacuna circulando libremente por ahí. —Mitaka tomó algunos expedientes más y se los tendió con una media sonrisa. Hux, por el contrario, frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de desagrado. Contrariado, Mitaka buscó con la mirada caída ayuda en Ben. Tras una profunda exhalación, resignado, tomó las carpetas junto con la que ya tenía entre sus manos—. No quiero arriesgarme a que esos malditos europeos nos lo traigan aquí y luego esperen que les salvemos el culo por su incompetencia y sus negligencias.</p><p>De repente, el teléfono de recepción comenzó a sonar. Mitaka suspiró aliviado y atendió la llamada. Mientras tanto Ben hizo el ademán de posar su mano sobre el hombro de Hux, pero éste se escabulló dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás y poniendo las manos en alto.</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra, Solo —bufó Hux, taladrándole la mirada como si le hubiera pisado la cola a su preciada gata Millicent.</p><p>
  <em>Soy demasiado mayor para aguantar esta mierda…</em>
</p><p>Ben se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera con su compañero de trabajo siguiéndole a una distancia prudencial.</p><p>Una vez más, Ben ojeó el nombre del primer expediente que tenía entre manos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mitaka se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y le interrumpió:</p><p>—Doctor Solo, una llamada de la granja de Maz Kanata. Quiere que te acerques hasta allí para ver si sus novillas están embarazadas.</p><p>Entonces, sin más miramientos, Ben depositó las historias clínicas sobre los brazos de Hux ignorando por completo la retahíla de improperios que salían de su boca cubierta por la mascarilla. Con paso firme se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo de la parte trasera de la clínica, donde guardaban el equipo y la vestimenta para ir a las granjas. Hux le pisaba los talones.</p><p>—¡Solo, mi traje! ¡Has comprometido mi traje!</p><p>Haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas, Ben cogió uno de los monos de trabajo que había colgados junto a la puerta trasera y se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo. Conocía a la vieja Maz Kanata desde que fue a vivir a Weidman a la granja de su tío Luke Skywalker. Su abuelo también había sido granjero, uno de los más prolíferos de toda la comunidad. El largo y arduo trabajo de su familia había sido la razón por la que decidió ser veterinario.</p><p>
  <em>El legado de Skywalker… </em>
  <em>¿</em>
  <em>A quién le importa ya eso?</em>
</p><p>Una vez se hubo colocado unas botas altas de goma y puesto su anorak acolchado negro, agarró las llaves de su todoterreno. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, Hux le asió con fuerza del brazo.</p><p>—¡Oye, Solo! ¿Piensas irte así sin más?</p><p>Apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, Ben hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no responderle con un puñetazo en la cara.</p><p>Ofreciéndole una sarcástica a la par que tranquilizadora sonrisa, Ben tomó la primera de las historias clínicas, que Hux aún sostenía en sus brazos, y leyó tanto el nombre del paciente como el problema que lo había llevado allí aquella fría mañana de enero.</p><p>—Será mejor que vayas a atender a Melocotón, el San Bernardo de la señora Amilyn Holdo. —Ben empujó la historia contra el pecho de Hux al tiempo que le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda—. Necesita que le expriman las glándulas anales.</p><p>En un segundo, la expresión de Hux se torció en un gesto de repulsión y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo el ademán de vomitar.</p><p>Ben se precipitó hacia el exterior abriendo la puerta de una sacudida. Antes de cerrarla, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Hux y con tono socarrón le dijo:</p><p>—¡Que lo disfrutes!</p><p>Desde el mostrador de recepción, Mitaka no pudo contener la risa.</p><p>*</p><p>Tras media hora de conducción a través de la repentina tormenta de nieve que se había desatado al dejar atrás la clínica, Ben por fin avistó la granja de Maz. Pasó la valla perimetral y aparcó frente al establo donde el ganado se resguardaba del temporal. Una figura menuda arrebujada de arriba abajo en un batiburrillo de gruesas prendas de abrigo emergió del interior para recibir a Ben.</p><p>—¡Joven Solo! —exclamó Maz abriendo los brazos de par en par. Ben depositó su maletín en el suelo y se inclinó lo suficiente para que la anciana pudiera envolverle en su abrazo. Ésta posó su mano por encima del cuello de su abrigo mientras con la otra le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.</p><p>Un ligero aroma a galletas de jengibre con un toque de canela inundaron las fosas nasales de Ben. Aquel olor le evocó algunos de los mejores recuerdos que guardaba de su niñez durante los primeros años en Weidman.</p><p>Cuando la mujer le soltó, tomó el rostro frío de Ben en sus manos enguantadas. En lugar de su habitual pañuelo llevaba un gorro de lana que le cubría la frente sin cejas hasta rozar con sus grandes y gruesas gafas redondeadas. Su nariz puntiaguda y sus finos y agrietados labios se dejaban entrever bajo la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello.</p><p>—Aaaah, ahí están —Los exorbitantes y hundidos ojos castaños de Maz le estudiaron con minuciosidad, deteniéndose en cada pequeño detalle. Apenas quedaba rastro del rostro afligido de aquel niño de diez años que solía correr tras las gallinas, juguetear entre los fardos de paja y alimentar a las crías huérfanas—. El mismo corazón que tu padre y la misma determinación de tu madre. Ah, joven Solo, me alegro de volver a verte.</p><p>Maz acarició con ternura las ásperas mejillas de Ben. Éste inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia una de sus manos. Satisfecha con el cálido reencuentro, Maz condujo a Ben hacia el interior del establo.</p><p>—Tengo esperanza, joven Solo. Espero que tu presencia aquí me traiga buena suerte.</p><p>Ben tosió antes de aclararse la garganta y dirigirse hacia el pasillo que había tras los habitáculos donde las vacas comían. Maz pareció notar su angustia, pero decidió que era mejor no presionarle, al fin y al cabo, sabía de muy buena tinta lo que pasaba cuando Ben se sentía atrapado.</p><p>Destellos de una luz rojiza y una mirada fiera cruzaron la mente de la vieja Maz durante un instante. No, aquello pertenecía al pasado, aquella sombra hacía tiempo que se había desvanecido.</p><p>De pronto, un ladrido captó su atención. Ben se vio sorprendido cuando un enorme goldendoodle se lanzó contra sus piernas y posó sus patas delanteras contra su pecho, intentando subírsele encima.</p><p>—¡Chewie! —exclamó Ben entre carcajadas tratando de no perder el equilibrio debido al peso del peludo animal de Maz.</p><p>Con algo de dificultad, consiguió mantenerse en pie mientras dejaba que el perro le lamiera la cara con gran efusividad y excitación. Maz los observó de lejos con un aire de nostalgia.</p><p>—Buen chico, buen chico —musitó Ben con voz tierna y afectuosa.</p><p>En cuanto el perro se hubo tranquilizado, el joven apoyó su frente contra la de él mientras le acariciaba con suavidad las orejas.</p><p>—Buen chico, Chewie, buen chico.</p><p>Dándole un último beso sobre el hocico, Chewie trotó hacia donde estaba Maz y se sentó junto a ella, firme, vigilante. La mujer colocó su diminuta mano sobre su cabeza.</p><p>—Él también se acuerda de ti, ¿sabes?</p><p>Ben abrió su maletín; sacó un guante de plástico y un pequeño ecógrafo portátil que le ayudaría a determinar si el animal estaba gestando o no. Primero, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó de un gancho que había cerca; después se puso el guante que le llevaba hasta el hombro y se acercó a la primera novilla. Depositó el ecógrafo a sus pies al tiempo que se colocaba las gafas.</p><p>—Estoy seguro  de que sí. Lástima que te lo cuente a ti en vez de a su hijo —dijo sin prestar mucha atención, centrándose en calmar a la asustadiza novilla. Le palmeó un par de veces los cuartos traseros antes de apartarle la cola e introducir su brazo junto con la sonda dentro de ella.</p><p>Maz chasqueó la lengua.</p><p>—Los Solos sois unos cabezotas, igual que los Skywalker. Tienes la testarudez de ambas familias.</p><p><em>Touché</em>.</p><p>Ben se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con la palpación. Cuando logró enfocar lo que estaba buscando, se quitó las gafas y miró la pantalla del ecógrafo. Poco a poco, una pequeña sonrisa fue floreciendo en su boca.</p><p>—Enhorabuena, Maz, vas a ser abuela.</p><p>La anciana exhaló aliviada el aire que desde hacía rato estaba conteniendo.</p><p>De repente, alguien gritó. No era un grito de auxilio, sino más un chillido agudo de euforia.</p><p>Una mujer joven apareció de la nada y envolvió a Maz en un fuerte abrazo levantándola del suelo y dando varias vueltas sobre sí misma. Ante la conmoción, Chewie empezó a ladrar, contento. El rebaño se unió al coro de voces con sus mugidos.</p><p>—¡Vamos a tener bebés, muchos bebés! —exclamó la desconocida al tiempo que depositaba a Maz en el suelo de nuevo. La mujer mayor tosió un par de veces. La joven en seguida frunció el ceño y se inclinó sobre ella—. ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, me ha podido el entusiasmo.</p><p>—Tranquila, Rey, estoy bien —El rostro de la muchacha (<em>¿</em><em>Rey?</em>) recuperó su expresión alegre—. Hace falta algo más que esto para acabar con esta vieja pirata.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando Rey giró la cabeza en dirección a Ben. Ataviada con un anorak de colores chillones, unos leggings negros y unas botas australianas marrones, la joven esbozó una tímida sonrisa e inclinó levemente su cabeza. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un pequeño moño encima de su cabeza, pero algunos mechones se habían escapado y le caían grácilmente por la cara.</p><p>A pesar de la ropa de abrigo que llevaba, Ben empezó a sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel por todo el cuerpo.</p><p>La novilla que Ben estaba examinando lanzó un pequeño gemido de incomodidad. Rápidamente, Ben extrajo su brazo sosteniendo la sonda y la depositó en el suelo cubierto de paja. Cuando levantó la vista, Rey había agachado la cabeza y fruncido los labios, escondiendo una risita.</p><p>Maz, que había permanecido callada mientras observaba su curiosa interacción, decidió intervenir:</p><p>—Todavía tienes que examinar a las otras novillas. Yo voy a retirarme un rato, este frío me está calando los huesos. —Ambos asintieron levemente, reticentes a mirarla directamente—. Oh, y Rey, no te preocupes por Ben, parece un oso pero en realidad es mucho ladrido y muy poco mordisco —bromeó guiñándoles un ojo antes de salir del establo seguida de cerca por Chewie.</p><p>
  <em>Joder, Maz, joder.</em>
</p><p>Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre elles. La situación de por sí ya resultaba algo bochornosa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Ben que conocería a la mujer más guapa y con la sonrisa más preciosa del mundo mientras realizaba una palpación rectal a una vaca… seguramente ese alguien no correría lo suficientemente rápido.</p><p>—Esto… —Rey carraspeó—. Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está Maz —dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano.</p><p>Por su parte, Ben asintió con efusividad, incapaz de decir nada. Temía abrir la boca y soltar alguna gilipollez que le hiciera quedar en ridículo.</p><p>—Bueno, te dejo para que sigas haciendo… eso que hacías antes —rió Rey con torpeza mientras se alejaba poco a poco hacia la entrada del establo.</p><p>Ben respiró hondo y exhaló con fuerza. Se miró las manos temblorosas. No se había percatado de que una de las vacas que tenía justo delante había defecado encima de sus botas.</p><p>—Genial… —resopló sacudiendo los pies.</p><p>Cuando iba a seguir examinando al resto de novillas, una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo. Con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, Rey le tendió la mano. Ben pestañeó confundido. Ella le acercó su mano y entonces se dio cuenta; sostenía una goma de pelo roja.</p><p>—Sería una pena que un pelo tan bonito como el tuyo se manchara con… —se apresuró a explicar Rey de forma atropellada—. Bueno, eso.</p><p>La sola intensidad y la determinación en la mirada de Rey fueron suficientes para derretir su nerviosismo.</p><p>—Como quieras —le espetó Ben. Mentalmente, se maldijo a sí mismo por su rudeza.</p><p>
  <em>¿</em>
  <em>Es que no te cansas de hacer el ridículo, Ben?</em>
</p><p>Temiendo haberla ofendido, Ben apartó la mirada y se giró para seguir con su trabajo. Sin embargo, algo se aferró a su manga izquierda.</p><p>—¿Puedo?</p><p>El brazo de Rey se extendió hacia su cuerpo para acercarle hacia ella. A pesar de su extremadamente absurda altura, la muchacha consiguió acercarle lo suficiente como para poder recogerle el pelo.</p><p>Nunca antes un gesto tan simple como tocar el pelo le había parecido tan íntimo, tan sensual, tan… perfecto.</p><p>Los pequeños y ásperos dedos de Rey se deslizaron con suavidad y lentitud a través de las hebras negras de su cabello. Ben cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Pese a las gruesas capas de ropa, podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Rey irradiaba. Sentía su aliento sobre su frente, con sus labios finos apenas a unos milímetros de tocar su piel. Se imaginó rodeándola con sus brazos, apretándola contra sí y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma a vainilla.</p><p>Por una parte, Ben estaba fascinado por el inexplicable sentimiento de seguridad y empatía que sentía por tal desconocida criatura. Y, por otra, temía que todo fuera una simple ilusión; muy dentro de él sentía no ser merecedor de cualquier fortuna que Rey pudiera traerle.</p><p>Tras unos minutos que le parecieron horas, Rey terminó por recogerle su largo cabello en una elegante y práctica trenza. Ella empujó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja; no sabía si era hambre o curiosidad lo que la movía a no apartar los ojos de aquellos labios gruesos.</p><p>—Espero que no te importe que haya…</p><p>—Es perfecta —la interrumpió Ben.</p><p>Rey se irguió y dio un paso atrás. Ben lamentó la pérdida.</p><p>—Nos vemos, Ben.</p><p>Y se alejó de vuelta a la casa de Maz.</p><p>—Sí, estoy seguro de que sí —murmuró para sí mismo.</p><p>*</p><p>—¡Achís!</p><p>Hux cogió la caja de pañuelos que Ben tenía sobre su mesa y se la apretó contra el pecho mientras se sonaba la nariz.</p><p>—Te odio, Solo, te odio muchísimo —gimoteó Hux con la voz ronca y la nariz congestionada, dejándose caer en una silla que había junto al escritorio de Ben.</p><p>—¿Es culpa mía que hayas cogido la gripe?</p><p>—¡Pues claro que sí! —le espetó Hux indignado—. Eres tú quien va dejando el equipo sucio tirado por ahí. Si no fuera por mí, ahora seguramente estaría infestado d-de enfermedades incurables.</p><p>—¡Hux, eres un dramas! —gritó Rose desde una de las salas de consulta.</p><p>—¡Te recuerdo que nos vamos a casar! ¡En la salud y en la enfermedad, querida! —le replicó el otro.</p><p>—¡No me lo recuerdes!</p><p>Mitaka explosionó en una sonora carcajada. Ben no pudo resistirse y se le unió. Hux, por el contrario, les fulminó a ambos con una mirada asesina mientras sorbía por la nariz. Abochornado, se dio la vuelta farfullando improperios y marchó hacia la sala de recuperación, donde cerró con un portazo.</p><p>—Vaya, veo que no os aburrís, ¿eh?</p><p>De repente, Ben dejó de reírse para girar la silla en dirección de aquella dulce y amable voz. Con un brazo apoyado sobre el mostrador y la cara sobre la mano del otro, Rey le había estado contemplado desde hacía un rato.</p><p>—Oh, no te detengas por mí, puedes seguir riéndote —se burló, arqueando sus cejas, insinuante—. Estás muy mono cuando te ríes.</p><p>Algo en el pecho de Ben se apretó cortándole el aliento. Tragó saliva, tenía la boca y la garganta secas. Rey observó detenidamente el movimiento que la nuez de Ben hizo al subir y bajar. Instintivamente, se mordió el labio inferior. Enseguida la mente de Ben empezó a zumbar con pensamientos febriles que, con toda probabilidad, dejaron su cara tan sonrojada como si su tío Luke le hubiera pellizcado las mejillas como cuando era niño.</p><p>Sus labios se separaron para responderle de alguna manera sarcástica, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Sin embargo, la complació mostrándole su encantadora y seductora sonrisa. Esa vez fue Rey la que contuvo la respiración y desvió la mirada, centrándose de repente en el calendario.</p><p>—En qué… —Ben se aclaró la garganta. Necesitaba un vaso de agua—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Rey?</p><p>De pronto, como si hubiera recordado por qué estaba allí, Rey se apartó del mostrador, se inclinó y, cuando se levantó, un pequeño cachorro de Samoyedo apareció en sus brazos.</p><p>—He traído a este rebelde para que lo examines y le vacunes si hace falta.</p><p>El cachorro de abundante, pero suave, pelo blanco como la nieve, de orejas puntiagudas y ojos tan negros como la noche, se revolvió contra su pecho chocando, accidentalmente, su cabeza contra el mentón de Rey. Ella profirió un gemido de molestia y el cachorro empezó a lamerle la mandíbula y la boca.</p><p><em>Adorable, sencillamente, adorable</em>.</p><p>El pecho de Ben se encogió y no pudo evitar imaginarse a aquella joven en otros escenarios, abrazando a aquel cachorro o… abrazándolo a él. Viendo su sonrisa antes, durante y después del trabajo, comiendo gofres en la cafetería de Poe y Finn, celebrando la Navidad junto a Leia y Han, despertando por la mañana con su cabello suelto esparcido por la almohada…</p><p>
  <em>Nononono. Para, eso es… demasiado, demasiado. </em>
</p><p>…o rozando la punta de sus dedos con los suyos mientras cada une está en una punta de la galaxia separades por varios parsecs…</p><p>
  <em>Espera, </em>
  <em>¿</em>
  <em>qué?</em>
</p><p>—¿Ben?</p><p>El tono tímido que adquirió la voz de Rey le sacó de su ensimismamiento. El cachorro les contemplaba divertido.</p><p>—Sí, eeeeeh… Lo siento. Claro, revisión y vacunas. Sígueme.</p><p>Sin más se alejó del mostrador y corrió en dirección a las salas de consulta. En aquel preciso instante, Rose salió de una de ellas; al pasar por su lado, ésta le guiñó el ojo.</p><p>—Así que Rey, ¿eh? —ronroneó con una mirada pícara —. ¿La misma Rey de la que no has parado de hablar en toooooodo el mes?</p><p>—¡Calla!</p><p>—¿Va todo bien? —inquirió Rey, que apareció a su lado con el cachorro frotándose contra sus piernas.</p><p>—Sí, estupendamente. Rose, ésta es Rey; Rey, ésta es Rose, otra veterinaria que está muy ocupada ahora mismo —se apresuró a decir Ben mientras posaba su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Rey conduciéndola al interior de una consulta.</p><p>—Encantada de conocerte, Rey. Espero verte más por aquí.</p><p>—¡Igualmente!</p><p>Ben le cerró la puerta en la cara a Rose antes de resoplar.</p><p>—Por favor, pon a… a… ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?</p><p>—Oh, se llama BB-8 —sonrió orgullosa. El cachorro, al oír su nombre, empezó a ladrar y a pegar saltitos por la sala tirando de la correa.</p><p>—De acuerdo. Pon a BB-8 sobre la mesa.</p><p>Ben tomó el estetoscopio que llevaba colgado al cuello y empezó a auscultar al perro. Primero el corazón, luego los pulmones y medirle la temperatura corporal. Después procedió a hacer el examen físico. Rey le observaba atentamente, sin casi parpadear.</p><p>—No te preocupes. En apariencia está bastante sano —Rey exhaló, aliviada—. ¿Sabes qué edad tiene?</p><p>—En el refugio me dijeron que aproximadamente unos cuatro meses —Rey acarició con mimo el pelaje blanco de BB-8; éste cerró los ojos, satisfecho. Entonces, el rostro de la joven se tornó triste—. Al pobre lo abandonaron nada más nacer.</p><p>Al sentir la pena de su dueña, BB-8 empezó a gimotear. Acercó su hocico a la cara de Rey y le lamió las mejillas. Ella se restregó los ojos antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a caer sin control.</p><p>—Lo importante ahora es que le has dado una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y ser amado.</p><p>Rey soltó un soplido cuando las manos de Ben se posaron sobre las suyas. Había… algo… Podían sentirlo, rondándoles la cabeza, como un picor bajo la piel, una quemazón en la nuca, un zumbido en la oreja. Una idea, una sensación, una… otra vida…</p><p>—«<em>No estás solo</em><em>»</em> —recitó Rey con una voz que no era la suya, pero al mismo tiempo le era tan familiar…</p><p>—<em>«</em><em>Ni tú tampoco</em><em>»</em> —respondió otra voz, no la de Ben, pero sí era la misma.</p><p>De repente, BB-8 ladró, sacándolos de su trance. Los dos movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro, con la respiración agitada y sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza.</p><p>—Vaya, creo que debería dejar la cafeína —rió Rey apartándose de la mesa y librándose del férreo agarre de Ben.</p><p>—Y yo debería tomar más, la falta de sueño es… terrible al parecer.</p><p>Ben no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de ocurrirles; tampoco Rey parecía tener alguna idea. Había sido… extraño, como si elles no estuvieran realmente allí presentes, sólo sus cuerpos, pero sus mentes estuviesen a años luz.</p><p>
  <em>Una luz en la oscuridad…</em>
</p><p>Frotándose los ojos, Ben se alejó lo suficiente para pensar con claridad, aunque la falta de circulación de aire y la estancia pequeña le hacían sentirse atrapado. Por el rabillo del ojo atisbó una mancha de color. Era la goma de pelo roja con la que Rey le había atado el pelo hacía semanas en la granja de Maz. Desde entonces, no se la había quitado.</p><p>—Puedes quedártela —dijo Rey señalando su muñeca—. Te traerá suerte.</p><p><em>No necesito suerte, te tengo a ti</em>, le habría gustado decir. Pero en su lugar esbozó una media sonrisa y concluyó la revisión de BB-8 con algunas vacunas de refuerzo.</p><p>Al poco rato, Ben y Rey estaban en el aparcamiento de la clínica, esperando a que algune de elles diera el primer paso para… despedirse.</p><p>—Gracias por cuidar de BB-8 —dijo Rey mientras jugueteaba con el extremo de la correa entre sus dedos.</p><p>Ben se rascó la nuca, nervioso.</p><p>—Es mi trabajo.</p><p>—Ya nos veremos.</p><p>Ben permaneció un rato fuera, observando cómo la joven se alejaba poco a poco en su coche, con BB-8 sentado en el asiento de atrás. Sus dedos rozaron la goma joya de su muñeca.</p><p><em>Eso espero</em>.</p><p>*</p><p>—Beeeeen, tienes una visita muy especial —canturreó Rose apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de la recepción.</p><p>Con la mano sostenida en el aire agarrando una galleta de jengibre y la boca abierta, Ben parpadeó confundido. Era su día libre, lo que significaba no tener que atender ninguna visita.</p><p>—¿Quién?</p><p>—Sal y lo verás, semental.</p><p>
  <em>¿</em>
  <em>Semental?</em>
</p><p>En la sala de espera no había nadie que no conociera; exceptuando la gran bola de pelo blanco que Mitaka trataba de mantener quieta.</p><p>
  <em>Si BB-8 está aquí, significa que…</em>
</p><p>—¿Y Rey?</p><p>Mitaka levantó la vista, inquieto.</p><p>—No lo sé, su perro apareció sin más —El hombre se agachó junto al cachorro, el cual empezó a darle contundentes lametones. Trató de mantenerlo quieto sujetándole del collar—. Pero traía esto atado. Es para usted, doctor Solo.</p><p>Mitaka le encontró un trozo de tela roja algo raída y quemada y un trozo de papel con un número de teléfono en un lado y una frase escrita en el reverso:</p><p>
  <em>Mañana. Gofres en la cafetería La Resistencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No llegues tarde ;)</em>
</p><p>Había dos cosas (más) de las que Ben Solo estaba completamente seguro. La primera, que aquella no sería la última vez que vería a Rey («sólo Rey»). Y la segunda, que a pesar de todas las vidas vividas, la Fuerza les seguiría encontrado una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Sobre la autora</b>
</p><p>Montserrat Vega (ella/she/her) nació el mismo día que Emilio Aragón entraba en la lista de Los 40 Principales en el decimoctavo puesto con su canción «Cuidado con Paloma». Le flipan la ciencia ficción, los cactus, los videojuegos y el terror. Graduada en Educación social, empezó a escribir con un fanfiction de Calimero en 2003. Tras recibir mención de honor por su relato «En soledad» (2008) en el VI Concurso Internacional de mini cuento fantástico de la revista miNatura, siguió participando en diversas antologías: Epistolar (Cafetera de Letras, 2014), Partenón (While, 2015), Universo (Elisabet Pons y Andi Bitácora, 2015), This is war (Majo López García, 2015), Bestiario (Majo López García, 2016), Havsströmmar (Srta. Pasión y Serendipia, 2016) y Antología Libertad (Fabiola Ávila, 2019). Aún no ha publicado con editorial, pero tampoco tiene prisa.</p><p>
  <a href="https://monvejau.carrd.co/">Página de autora</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/monvejau">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygraysith">ao3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/monsocks">Wattpad</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>